A Cure For Terra
by Anavrin 15
Summary: A mysterious figure comes to Titan's Tower, looking to revive Terra from her stone prison. Why do the Titans feel something different about this new and suprising character, and why does Raven feel so close to him? Plus...was Slade really destroyed?
1. Arrival

I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! IF I DID TERRA WOULDN'T BE A ROCK! BUT I OWN THE PLOT.

Small note: This is about a dude, coming to save Terra, who has a bond with her. Ya know? Well i dont want to reveal the secret. But, you'll find out soon enough. I hope you like it.

Arrival

Days, weeks, now months had passed since the final battle with Slade. Beastboy and the titans had rescued Terra from Slade's mind control. But in the end, she sacrificed her own life to save her friends and the town she was supposed to protect. She is now just a stone statue, with no feelings, no emotions, and no life left to live.

"Why aren't you here right now, why aren't you with me?" asked Beastboy to himself as he laid huddled up in a ball under Terra's lifeless stone body, tears running down his eyes.

"Damn Slade, why did he have to do that to her, what did she ever do to him?"

All the titans were mourning the loss of their friend, but none of them like Beastboy; she was more than just a friend to him. He had never felt happier in his life when he was with Terra, now his days of happiness are behind him.

"We'll find a cure for you...any kind of cure, anything to bring you back!"

"Beastboy are you still here?" asked Cyborg walking up the path towards them.

"Of coarse I'm still here Cyborg, what else is there for me to do now?"

"I don't know Beastboy, maybe eat something, clean yourself up, clean you room which is an absolute mess, and come back and fight crime with us again!"

"I'm sorry Cy, I'm not ready to leave...I don't know when I'll be able to leave her."

"Leave who, this rock? Terra is dead Beastboy, and there's nothing any of us can do about it!" Cyborg said getting frustrated with Beastboy's constant mourning of his friend.

"She's not dead!" Beastboy shot back "She's just not alive..."

At that point he broke into tears again

"Beastboy...I'm sorry, we're still looking for a possible cure, but so far we have nothing..."

"Well keep looking!" Beastboy screamed through his tears.

Cyborg walked away leaving his friend lying in his own tears.

Many thousand miles away, a dark figure stood amongst a gang of criminals on top of a skyscraper, in the twilight. He looked around the age of 16, had shoulder length blonde/red hair, and empty glass eyes. He wore armor covering his chest and arms. Underneath that he wore a black long sleeved shirt. He wore leather pants with a hanging belt. His feet inside combat boots. He was covered up with a black trench coat. He gave off an unearthly aura, almost like a ghost.

"Did you get the information I requested?" he asked the gangsters.

"Yeah, the girl was last seen in Jump City, hanging around with the Teen Titans." The lead gangster told him.

"The Teen Titans." He snickered under his breath.

"Yeah, a bunch of teen punks who beat up on guys like us just trying to make a living." The criminal wisely stated.

"What do you mean guys like us?" the boy asked back raising his eyebrow.

"You know, people who bend the rules to get what they want, with the occasional beating or murder for fun." The head gangster said back with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well then, I'm not like you...beating someone and killing them? How can you find that fun?"

"Like this! The gangster shot back as a knife was pushed against the boy's throat.

"Is this supposed to be a holdup?" the boy asked to know one in particular.

"Yeah, it is, give me all your money or you'll drown in a pool of your own blood." The gangster threatened.

"Sounds fun." The boy stated as a gust of wind lifted the gangster with the knife to his throat up over 50 feet in the air, plummeting off the building onto the ground below.

"Get him!" screamed the head criminal to his gang.

They all charged at him with chains and knives in hand. Once again, a gust of wind seemingly controlled by the boy lifted them all up into the air, leaving them to fall to their death on the cold concrete streets 100s of feet below.

"Try blowing this around!" said the head gangster as he pressed a button on a controller.

At his command, a portal seemed to appear in the sky above them. A colossal rock beast climbed through the portal and dropped onto the skyscraper top, making the surroundings shake under his gigantic weight.

"Well, a big rock, my sister would throw you around like a pebble." He said to the stone beast.

Just as he said that he stuck his hand in the direction of the creature, and viciously strong wind shot right from the direction of the boy crashing into the creature. First small pieces of the beast flew from the body, then many chunks, and then the whole beast was shattered all over the place, leaving dust laying in a pile of the tower top.

"It's not that simple spooky boy." The lead gangster said as the pieces of dust slowly formed back into their original form, as the monster was seemingly reborn.

"Well, now this will be fun." The boy said as the monster towered over him once again.

The boy stuck out his hand again, this time no wind blowing, but flashes of light appearing in his hand. The light formed into a shape of a sword, which illuminated in his hand. The monster charged at him, throwing his huge fist at the boy's body. But right when the fist got close enough, the boy slashed at the fist with his energy blade. Chunks of the hand went flying in all directions, but before they could hit the ground, disintegrated as steam from the remains rose into the night sky.

Then he charged the beast. The wind seemingly lifted him up as he jumped to the colossal creatures head. He stuck the energy sword through the beast's head in midair, and sent it, with him riding it, down to the ground. He ripped the sword out of the beast's head, leaving the body steaming as it disintegrated, rising into the clouds. The frightened leader lay shaking on the ground.

"Wait till I tell my boss about this, he'll have your head!" the frightened gangster stated.

"Well, I have a message for your boss. Tell him that he messed with my family, and he'll pay the ultimate consequence." The boy said, eyes glowing an unearthly light, anger at its peak as he threatened the henchman's unknown leader.

At that point, the boy walked over to the side of the skyscraper, and seemingly fell off, plummeting 100s of feet before he shot up into the night sky in the direction of Titans Tower.

That night, Beastboy finally went home to Titans Tower, but stayed glued to his bed. Everyone else was in the TV room, watching something for 5 seconds, but Cyborg would always change the channel.

"Cy, do you mind?" Robin asked as Cyborg was relentlessly pressing the button on the remote to change the channel.

"300 channels and nothing to watch!!!!" Cyborg shouted out loud.

Suddenly they heard a huge crash outside. The wind was blowing extremely strong almost knocking over the many trees surrounding the source.

"WHERE IS SHE?" they heard, but the voice sounded unreal. Like it was the wind howling these words.

It repeated itself 2 more times before the titans got out of the door into the raging winds outside. They saw a figure outside surrounded by an aura of vicious wind circling him.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" The wind howled this time.

"We don't know where she is." Raven shot back at the being.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" The wind howled so loudly this time it shattered the glass on the tower. It made a screeching noise so fowl, the titans covered up their ears in pain.

"Who is your sister?" Robin shouted above the raging winds.

Instantly the wind stopped, and everything was silent. The boy approached them. He almost seemed familiar. It was the same boy from the skyscraper. As they could clearly see him now, shivers went up all of their spines. And he finally spoke.

"Where is Terra?"

OK, HOW DID U LIKE IT? JUST THE FIRST CHAPTER. I DUNNO, R&R, AND I'LL PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS. I ALREADY HAVE THE FIRST FOUR WRITTEN, BUT I'M WORKING ON MORE. THEY'LL BE UP SOON. THANKS


	2. Answers

Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans.

Small Note: In this chapter, you find out about the secret boy, who claims to be Terra's brother. Read closely, as you might find some information useful a later chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Answers

Instantly the wind stopped, and everything was silent. The boy approached them. He almost seemed familiar. It was the same boy from the skyscraper. As they could clearly see him now, shivers went up all of their spines. And he finally spoke.

"Where is Terra?"

A look of shock came across everyone's face, especially Beastboy, who had just arrived at the scene.

"Whoever you are, Terra's not here." Beastboy bravely shouted fists clenched.

"Where is she then? I know she's been with you, where is she?" asked the unknown boy

"Friend Terra isn't with us anymore." Starfire blurted out.

"Where is she then?" the boy angrily replied his rage peaking once again as the ground started shaking at the ferocity of the wind, violently encircling him again.

The Titans didn't know what to do at this point. This person claimed to be Terra's brother, but could they tell him the truth about what recently happened to Terra?

"Someone has to tell him what happened." Robin said, thinking to himself about how to present it.

"I will tell you what has happened to Terra since she's been here." Beastboy said as he shakily stepped up to the boy

So Beastboy proceeded to tell him all about Terra's history with them. It greatly pained him to tell about her alliance with Slade, and her now present state, but even more the fun times they had, which were the most painful to reminisce about.

"Where are the remains of her body?" the boy asked, eyes wide, body shaking.

So the Titans lead the still unknown person to Terra's statue. They were all still confused at this point, because they still knew nothing about this person. How were they to trust him? They don't even know his name, let alone if he was telling the truth about Terra.

They finally approached Terra's statue, as the boy rushed up to it in disbelief. They could clearly make out the sound of him sobbing under his breath.

After a few minutes of watching and listening to this, Robin got up the courage to talk to the still unknown boy and ask him the questions that all of them were dying to find out.

"Excuse me...um, how did you know that Terra was here?" Robin asked

"I went through many people, many towns...anything to get information about where my little sister was.

"Well, how did you lose her in the first place?" Robin boldly asked

"I didn't lose her!" he angrily shot back "...She ran away."

Robin sensed this was a touchy subject for the stranger, so he decided to go in a different direction with his questioning.

"Well, what is your name then?" Robin asked

"That's better Robin, I know all of your names. And I'm sorry I've acted so rude to you all, I've just been...I don't know, worried, angry, all of those things over my little sisters disappearance. But anyway, my name's Byrnes. It's nice to meet all of you." He said in a much happier attitude.

"How do you know our names?" Robin curiously asked.

"You've got to be kidding me Robin, everyone knows who the titans are!" trying to hold back his laughter.

"Ever since Slade's henchman killed our parents, all we've wanted to do is become teen titans, although I doubt Terra told you that." Byrnes proudly stated.

"We had no idea she knew of us like that." Beastboy said, as he was deep in thought.

"After all we've been though, she's the one who got to pay back that madman for what he did to us." He proudly said.

"I'm just so proud of my sister for what she did with Slade." He happily said, tears still in his eyes.

A shock came over the Titans at this moment, in disbelief at what he said.

"You're proud of her for obeying that madman and destroying the city and almost destroying us?" Cyborg angrily yelled.

Byrnes looked at him cheerfully and in his normal, kind voice said

"No, I'm not proud of her for that. I'm proud of her for sacrificing her own life for her friends. She always wanted friends, and I tried to be her best friend, but I was always just a big brother to her. You see, our parents were murdered my Slade's henchman when we were young. We escaped them and started new lives far away from our original home. We both had unnatural abilities, our gifts as we called them. But I don't think Terra viewed her ability as a gift. More like a curse...anyway I just always tried to be there like a best friend for her. But she wouldn't tell me everything, and I always felt she was insecure about something, or herself. So 2 years ago, she ran away, and for these past 2 years, I've been getting information on where she might be, and my last source led me here, although they weren't great people. Anyway, I'm just so proud of her, she's finally grown up then. She's not a child like she used to be."

At that he walked up to her statue and placed his hand on her stone shoulder. A single tear ran down his face.

"I'm so glad to see you again Terra, don't worry, we'll be together again soon." He calmly said

"You do not plan on turning yourself into a rock like Terra do you?" Starfire boldly asked.

"No, that probably means me might kill himself to be with her." Raven pointed out.

Byrnes laughed out loud at this statement, clutching his sides he was laughing so hard. The other titans uncomfortably chuckled along with him, still not knowing to expect from Byrnes.

"No, I'm not going to kill myself, I'm just going to bring her back!" Byrnes said under his laughter.

Everyone stepped closer to Byrnes and his consistent laughter. They all had the same question on their minds.

"How will you bring her back?" they all asked at the same time

"It's quite simple for me." Byrnes stated. "You see, I have two different powers. Terra was able to control rocks and boulders and such. But I'm different. I'll explain my powers to you." He proudly stated

Everyone sat down on the ground and listened to Byrnes explain his still unknown powers.

"First off, I can control wind. I can have it lift me up and enable me to fly. I could do the same with any and all of you as well!" He said enthusiastically

"I can command it to blow at anything, lift anything, whatever, at many different velocities. But that's not my greatest weapon. My greatest weapon is not something I was born with, more of an ability I acquired from intensive training."

He then stuck out his hand like before and the flashes of light shot from his hand, revealing the sword made of pure light, shining in his grip.

"Wow it is beautiful!" Starfire said cheerfully

"Well thank you." Byrnes replied "But it is also very deadly. You see, this is called the Shine Reaver. It is formed from pure energy from within my body. It takes many years of practice to get your inner energy into a form outside your body. What it really is is like a piece of your soul. It is that feeling in you that you all have, being Teen Titans and all. That feeling that compels you to do good, to save people. I've trained that inner power to come out in the form of a sword, an energy sword."

Everyone was really into his story now, and paid attention to what he had to say next very closely.

"It has many different uses, well not uses, like...powers. It is very powerful first of all; it can rip through almost anything or anyone. It can rip a hole in space, opening holes to different dimensions, or to the black hell. That is the ultimate punishment. I have opened up a hole to the black hell before, and I'm not even going to start on that. But its greatest power is that of healing. It can heal, revive, or bring people back to life. Or in Terra's case, bring her back to normal."

Everyone was extremely excited about this news and all rushed up to Byrnes.

"Well come on Byrnes, cure her!" Beastboy excitedly said.

"Wait, I don't know if we should or not...yet." Raven said quietly. "Remember what she did. She worked for Slade, and could still be under his control."

"Raven, Slade is dead!" Robin stated, "He'll never bother us again, he's gone for good! So we don't have to worry about him."

"You're right, but what if she still hates us, remember she tried to kill us!" Raven coldly said.

"NO!" Beastboy shouted "She sacrificed her life for us! She would never think of hurting us again, she just wants us to like her! Give her a second chance, she deserves a second chance!"

"Alright, lets bring her back then!" They all excitedly stated.

"Ok." Byrnes said. "Here goes nothing!"

WELL, THERE'S CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL SEE BYRNES ATTEMPT TO REVIVE TERRA. R&R....THANK YOU


	3. Rejuvination

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I do own Byrnes though. H'e an OC. In this chapter, Byrnes attempts to revive his long lost sister Terra. I hope you like it.

Rejuvination

The Shine Reaver shone brightly in the hands of Byrnes as he slowly approached the statue of his sister Terra. All the titans were amazed at just the site of the sword in his hands, seemingly made of pure light. Deep down, Beastboy truly wished for Terra to come back, but he also thought of the consequences. How would she react to her revival? Would she be forgiven and stay with the titans, or run away in a teary rage? And would Byrnes's shiny sword even bring her back from this state? Well he would soon find out.

"Byrnes...will your sword really work?" Beastboy asked fingers crossed.

"I hope so." Byrnes replied, his eyes closed in deep meditation.

"I need silence so I can concentrate, ok guys?" Byrnes asked softly

All the titans knew that he had to concentrate to unlock the depths of the swords power, especially Raven whose meditations seem similar to Byrnes'.

"Wait!" Beastboy yelled just as Byrnes was about to reveal the depths of the power of the Shine Reaver.

He ran up to Terra and grabbed the plaque that read: Terra A Teen Titan A True Friend, and held it tightly as he walked back to the others. He set the plaque on the ground next to him. At this, Byrnes resumed his meditation, eyes closed, and deep in thought.

Just then, Byrnes's eyes shot open, shining an unearthly white light. He placed the sword upon the head of his sister's statue. Everything was silent. Nothing made a sound, not the birds, not the trees, not the wind. It seemed the surroundings had been muted. As they all watched in silence, the sword started a strange pulsing. They could hear a very loud heartbeat, apparently coming from the sword. Everything surrounding them seemed to shift, as reality was bending before their eyes. Just as the beating seemed to peak in volume, Byrnes removed the sword from Terra's brow as sound and stability returned to the world.

"It didn't work!" Beastboy shouted angrily.

"Just wait...and see." Byrnes shot back with a sparkle in his eye as he stepped away from the statue.

At this point, a small shining crack ran down the front of the statue. Small cracks appeared to grow out of the main crack, as cracks grew out of them. The whole statue was soon lighted up, as they all shielded their eyes from the bright light. After a minute in this state, the rocky cocoon crumbled, revealing Terra standing in the same position she was left in.

"Terra!" Beastboy shouted in pure bliss as he raced up to his renewed friend.

Terra glanced at Beastboy half consciously. A smile appeared on her face before she collapsed in his arms.

The rest of the titans raced up to the unconscious Terra as Byrnes slowly walked backwards, away from the group.

"Are you alive friend Terra?" Starfire asked as tears ran down her face.

"Hey... Hey!" Cyborg shouted at the top of his lungs with his hand on her shoulder.

"Guys, she's unconscious. Lets take her back to her room in the tower to rest." Beastboy quietly said to his friends.

"Hey Byrnes, you can stay with us tonight." Robin said, but to know one, since Byrnes had seemingly disappeared.

"Guys! Byrnes is gone!" Robin shouted to the group walking to the direction of Titans Tower.

Raven quickly turned around and rushed to where Byrnes was last seen, and shouted his name many times.

"Hey Raven, what's the hurry?" Cyborg asked at Ravens rushing to the scene of the crime.

"Oh...nothing, I just...didn't want him to leave without saying goodbye I suppose." Raven shyly and quietly answered.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be back to see Terra soon." Cyborg said confidently with a smile on his face.

"I guess you're right." Raven said as her old attitude appeared to come back.

So Beastboy carried Terra back to Titans Tower in the form of a majestic white horse, as the others followed not far behind.

Byrnes watched from a safe distance as Beastboy carried his unconscious sister back to Titans Tower, as the others followed. He had Terra's plaque held closely to his heart.

"Terra?" Byrnes said to himself, looking at the plaque, doubting that his sister even realized what he had done, or even noticed him as he walked away. He wanted to see his sister so bad, but he was also reluctant to face her. After all, she ran away from him. He didn't know if she even wanted to see him. He didn't know how she'd react to him.

"I'll talk to her...eventually. Once she wakes up, I'll go to her." Byrnes said to himself.

"Well why don't you just come with us now?" asked Raven from behind him.

Byrnes jumped as he heard the voice of Raven behind him, and turned around embarrassedly to face her.

"What are you doing out here?" Byrnes asked Raven

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...afraid to see my sister. I don't know how she'll react to me. I don't know if she'll want me to be around you all." Byrnes sadly said

"What makes you think she doesn't want to see you?" Raven asked looking him dead in the eyes.

"She hates me...that's why she ran away from me and what was left of our home. She wanted to leave that life behind, along with her older brother." Byrnes said, eyes now on the ground recalling his past.

"It's ok, I'm sure she'll appreciate all the loving faces she gets when she wakes up." Raven kindly said.

"Thank you. I get a feeling that you act differently around me than you do the rest of the team. Is it me, or something I did?" he asked now directing his attention to Raven.

"No, nothing you did, I just feel like...you're not like them. You give off a strange aura...like me." Raven truthfully said.

"Wow, I get the same feeling from you, like we're different somehow." Byrnes happily replied.

"So, will you come back to the tower and stay with us until Terra wakes up?" Raven kindly asked.

Byrnes hesitated for a moment, unsure of what he should do. But he agreed to stay with the titans to await his sisters awakening.

So Raven and Byrnes walked back to the tower together. He was greeted kindly by all the other titans and encouraged to stay. He once again reluctantly agreed. They were all up late that night. Byrnes playing video games with Beastboy and Cyborg, Raven sitting close by, reading, and from time to time, glancing at Byrnes. Starfire and Robin sat at a nearby table, talking amongst themselves. Beastboy would try to make an excuse, every 30 minutes or so, to go through the hall where Terra's room was, and peek inside to see if she was awake yet. And every time, Byrnes would follow him, but know one would see him. They would think he was sitting right next to Cyborg still playing video games. The mind is an easy thing to deceive...

Terra awoke the next morning, or afternoon, as it was 1:00 pm when she got up.

At first she thought she was dreaming, as she did in her stone cocoon. She was living in the dream. Living out her life. From her childhood with her parents, to their death by the hands of Slade's henchman, to her living with her brother for so many years. All up to her meeting with the titans, and her alliance with Slade, looking for control of her powers. She looked around her room, realizing that this was not a dream. That it was real.

She got out of bed, but collapsed to her knees. She hoisted herself up with the help of her bed and looked around. She saw the heart shaped mirror that Beastboy had given her so long ago. She opened it up, and inside found pictures of herself and Beastboy, that he had apparently put there. As she touched the pictures, she fell in and out of consciousness, seeing Slade reaching for her. As if he wasn't dead. She snapped back to reality, the pictures lying on the ground next to the mirror. She lovingly picked them up and placed them in the mirror box, setting them on her bed. As she was stumbling towards the door she noticed a plaque, dedicated to her. Her eyes watered as she looked at it. She didn't know if she could face them... She then walked around, trying to find her friends. But she just thought to herself

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T WANT ME HERE? WHAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE ME? THEN WHY AM I HERE? HOW DID I COME BACK? WHERE WAS I?

She heard their voices from outside, as they were all sitting on a blanket, eating a picnic lunch. Just then, she saw a familiar face stare up at her. The boy then jumped up, and flew off into the clouds. She felt like she knew him, but then again, she didn't know who he was. She raced downstairs to go outside and face her friends.

"Where are you going dude?" Beastboy yelled after him, but it was too late.

"He'll be back...sometime." Raven said to the others. "I know he will."

A few minutes later, interrupting their confusion, Terra walked out the door of the tower, head down, walking towards them. Beastboy spotted her first, and ran full speed to meet her. The others weren't far behind, with smiles a mile wide on all their faces. Except Raven's whose smile was an inch maybe. Beastboy gave her a huge hug as soon as she got within his reach, and she halfheartedly hugged him back.

"Terra, it's so good to see you!" Beastboy said through her halfhearted hug.

She looked around and saw all the happy faces, and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Beastboy asked caringly, wrapping his arms around her closer

She broke the hug and stepped back.

"I almost killed all of you, and yet you're treating me like normal." Terra said shockingly.

"We're not treating you like normal." Cyborg said. "We can never do that again. But we do care, and are happy that you're ok."

"No!" It can't happen like this, I didn't want to be brought back! I can't face you! I hate whoever or whatever brought me back!" Terra shouted angrily through her tears.

At that she ran through them all, and tried to summon a boulder to carry her away. She couldn't do it. She realized that after the time in her rocky afterlife, her powers had gotten weaker, until she couldn't even lift a tiny pebble. She would have to train vigorously to get them back. So she ran instead, as fast as she could, away from them all. With eyes closed, tears streaming from them, she blindly ran into another person. She looked up, tears pouring from her face, into the empty look of her brother.

"I brought you back Terra." Byrnes said choking back his tears. "You still hate me..."

He couldn't hold it back anymore as a tear ran down his face at the fact that his sister still hated him, now more than ever. He turned and started to walk away, covering his tears, when he heard Terra softly say

"Byrnes? Byrnes is that really you?" Terra said, face damp from tears.

"Yes it's me, but you wont have to see me anymore, I'm sorry for bothering you." Byrnes said as he started to hover above the ground, preparing to fly away.

But before he could propel himself up into the sky, Terra grabbed his boot, hugging his dangling leg.

"Don't go Byrnes! Don't leave!" Terra screamed at him.

"But you said it yourself Terra, you hate me." Byrnes said, now back on the ground.

"I don't hate you Byrnes." Terra said happily. "I love you."

At that she fell into his arms, crying on his shoulder. Byrnes returned the hug, as all the titans gathered around them, all getting in on the hug, relieved to see their long lost friend was going to be ok.

HOW DID U LIKE IT? I TRIED TO MAKE THE REUNION AS NICE AS I COULD, BUT WITH A TWIST OF ANGER AS UNCERTAINTY AS TERRA WAS FIRST REVIVED. THANKS FOR LOOKING. R&R. LATER!


	4. Peace Then Worries

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. I own Byrnes. This chapter is supposed to be filled with happines and remenicing about old times between Terra and Beastboy, but someone has to ruin the mood right?

Peace Then Worries

This was the happiest atmosphere Titans Tower had seen in a long time. Everyone was back and in a great mood. Especially Beastboy, who was inseparable from Terra, who he had felt miserable without during the months of her absence.

Terra had told them all about her dream of life while she was locked inside her stone prison. All about the dreams of her childhood, Byrnes, Slade, and the titans. Nothing could ruin this night for any of them. Even Raven was in a good mood as they laughed at all of Beastboy's jokes that night. Even Byrnes got in on many of the jokes as he told his own. His favorite goes like this:

"A man calls the animal control from his town because there is a crazed gorilla on his roof. Soon the animal control truck gets there. And an old man walks out with a baseball bat, a dog, and a gun. He hands the man the gun and says: Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to go up on your roof and threaten the gorilla with the baseball bat until he falls off. When he falls off, the little dog will bite his balls until he's incapacitated. Great, says the man. But what is the gun for? Well, replied the animal control guy, if I fall off instead of the gorilla, shoot the dog!"

This had everybody in tears, laughing for minutes as hard as they could. Raven laughed the hardest. She hadn't laughed in a very long time. Around 2 that night, they all decided to go to bed, Terra back in her old room, and Byrnes occupied the futon couch.

That night, Beastboy was awake for a 5 in the morning snack. He patrolled the kitchen quietly, so he wouldn't wake up Byrnes. After he had pigged out the remains of a pizza that Cyborg had planned to eat tomorrow, he went up to the top of Titans Tower, deciding not to go back to sleep, and enjoy the sunrise.

"Beastboy?" Terra asked as he found a seat on the edge of the roof.

"Terra, what are you doing up here this late...or early...whatever." Beastboy replied

"Well, I couldn't sleep. Not after all that fun. I never knew my brother had such a sense of humor. He never told a joke in the old days." She said, eyes closed trying to remember some of the old days with Byrnes.

"Why, didn't you get along with him?" Beastboy asked, yawning.

"Well, I'm not going to say I didn't get along with him, I loved him dearly. But all he did was train and train and train every day and practically all night, trying to perfect this weapon he kept talking about. Shine Reaver or something like that." She said jealously.

"Terra, he has perfected that weapon." Beastboy said, filling her in.

"He has? How do you know that?" Terra asked.

"Terra, that is what he saved you with. He used its rejuvenating powers to free you!" Beastboy excitedly said.

"Wow, and I had no idea that he was able to control it. I left before he had even formed it, because all he did was train and study. He never paid attention to me...Well he tried. He tried to be my best friend, but I didn't have any friends, being a freak and all with my powers. So we stayed to ourselves, only he would train all the time and I would do nothing. So I suppose I got bored, and decided to leave, wanting to strengthen my control of my powers." Terra said, remembering all that had happened

"But Terra, why didn't you just ask your brother to help you? You could just train with him and develop your control!" Beastboy pointed out to Terra

"I've just recently realized that Beastboy. But instead I ran away like a dumb little girl and had him worried sick looking for me those 2 years. That proves that he cared about me. He stopped training to search for me. Although, I guess he had already summoned the Shine Reaver, or he was still working on it. But I know that he loved me and still does, so I feel like an even greater fool now." Terra said, as her eyes started to water.

"He thought you hated him..." Beastboy said softly.

"I never hated him, I don't know what I was thinking. He was the only one who really loved me and cared for me. Well, before I met you." Terra said happily

"Beastboy, I'm just...so sorry about not telling you about Slade, I still feel horrible about what I did, to you. And to the others. I'm surprised that they've welcomed me so warmly, but it seems like they care for me too." She said thinking to herself

"We'll always be here for you Terra. And I promise I'll never leave you again. I was wrong when I said you had no friends Terra. And I want to be the best friend I can be for you." Beastboy said warmly.

At that, he slowly put his arm around her shoulder, hoping that she wouldn't block him or scoot out of the way. But instead, she embraced him.

"Thank you Beastboy, for being a great friend."

At that, the sun started to shine above the horizon. They watched the beautiful sunrise together, which seemed to last an eternity.

Terra slowly slipped into a dream as she lay in Beastboy's arms. The dream wasn't as pleasant as the reality she was missing out on. She saw Slade once again, reaching for her. He was in his domain, and looked as if he had suffered no injuries whatsoever. She then saw herself in her fight with Slade as he slipped into the magma. What she saw this time, was the mask sparking as it was going under. Like a decoy, like an imposter. Then she heard his voice slip into her mind.

"Terra, you're back and so am I. I'm coming for you Terra. Be ready, because you'll pay the ultimate price for betraying me. YOU CAN'T REST IN THE ARMS OF YOUR FRIENDS FOREVER!" Slade spoke threateningly

She woke up suddenly, in the arms of Beastboy. The sun had risen, and it seemed like he was only half asleep.

"Beastboy wake up!" Terra worriedly said.

At that Beastboy snapped too and looked her in the eyes.

"Well, good morning!" he said enthusiastically

"Beastboy! Slade is alive!" Terra shakily said to him.

"You're kidding me!" Beastboy said, "Slade is dead, you killed him yourself!"

"No Beastboy, he's alive. I saw him. It wasn't really him I was fighting. It was an imposter. He's alive, and he's coming for me." She said, clearly frightened.

"Well, we have to tell Robin and the others!" Beastboy said as he jumped up and proceeded to rush to the elevator back to the sleeping area, with Terra close behind him.

"Robin!!!!!!" Beastboy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Byrnes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Raven!!!!!! Cyborg!!!!!!!!! Star!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed so loud his throat began to hurt.

They all rushed out of their respective rooms, all in their PJ's many still half asleep, looking around to try to find the source of the problem. So Terra proceeded to tell them about her vision, with Beastboy's support. At that, Robin rushed to the computer room, and did a search for Slade. He could not be found.

"Then the computer just can't find him, because I know what I killed wasn't Slade, it was a decoy!" Terra yelled at them.

"You may be right Terra, I fought a Slade decoy once, so it could possibly be another." Robin said recalling his incident with the Slade imposter.

"I know how to find him if he is still alive." Raven said calmly

So they all followed Raven to her room, which anyone hardly ever entered, and she shut the door. No lights were on, so Beastboy bumped into something, jamming his toe and yelping in pain. A light flickered on as Raven stared angrily at him.

"You must be quiet!" She growled at him through gritted teeth

Beastboy nodded in understanding as he sat quietly with the others.

White smoke filled the room as they all saw into the mind of Slade. He was alive, and he knew they were in his mind. What they saw was an unoccupied building downtown, which seemed to invite them in.

"That is where he is." Raven stated.

"Then we have to go there, and kill him for good!" Robin said, as the smoke cleared.

WELL, THERE'S CHAPTER 4. I'LL START WRITING ON CHAPTER 5 RIGHT NOW. WHERE THEY GO TO HUNT DOWN SLADE ONCE AND FOR ALL...UNSURE OF WHAT AWAITS THEM. R&R. THANK YOU FOR LOOKING!


	5. Fake

Disclaimer: I dont own the teen titans.

This chapter is the beginning of the hunt for slade. will they finally destroy him for good?

Fake

Following Terra's visions of Slade, and Raven's mind reading, it seems the titans have located Slade's lair through his own mind. It was like he was inviting them to come. All of them thought the situation was weird, and freaky also, being in his mind. They didn't stay long though. His sadistic thoughts would haunt their minds forever if they stayed in there any longer.

"Is everybody ready?" Robin asked the titans and Byrnes, in the combat room as they prepared to start the hunt for Slade.

"Everything's ready." Cyborg answered as they were all suited up and ready to go.

"We'll get him once and for all, right Terra?" Beastboy asked Terra as she stood behind them all, trying not to be noticed.

"Umm, sure! We'll get him!" She halfheartedly responded.

"Terra, what's the matter?" Byrnes asked.

"I...I...I don't know if I should go or not." She quietly answered

"Why?" They all asked.

"Well, never mind, I feel fine, I'll go." She said happily.

"Ok then, Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they all hopped in the T Car and prepared to drive to the abandoned warehouse to face Slade.

What Terra didn't tell them was, ever since she had been freed, she hadn't been able to use her powers. But she was sure that they would come back soon. Hopefully before they met up with Slade, because she knew he'd come after her. He wanted his revenge...on her.

"Oh, I knew I should have told them!" Terra thought to herself. "It's too late now, we're already on our way there. But I don't want them to know my powers are gone, they might not let me be a titan anymore! The only thing I can hope for is that they'll come back before I really have to use them. Please, come back soon...please."

Byrnes looked over at his sister sitting next to him, clearly deep in thought, and seemingly frightened about something.

"Terra, are you ok?" He asked as he reassuringly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" She answered, after being shaken from her thoughts.

"You seem uncomfortable about something, is there anything I can do to help?" He caringly asked.

"No, I'm fine, really." She said

"Because I think you might be a little scared about having to face Slade again, well after all you went through with him who wouldn't?" He said chuckling.

Terra shot a quick glare at her older brother.

"Look, I'm fine. End of story!" she said like she was getting annoyed.

"Ok Terra, Ok." Byrnes said as he backed off, letting his little sister think again.

Byrnes and Beastboy shot a quick look at each other, as they could both tell something was the matter with Terra, yet she refused to say anything. They would have to watch her closely when they confronted their arch nemesis once again.

As the T Car approached the old abandoned warehouse, they discovered it was a lot bigger than they thought it was. Very unstable as well. They would have to take extra precaution as they entered the old building.

"It is quite dark in here, are you sure we will be able to battle Slade in this place?" Starfire asked.

"It'll be fine, we'll light some torches or something to light the path, and we'll make due." Cyborg said reassuringly.

As they stepped up to the old iron doors of the warehouse, a chill ran down all their backs, as they sensed something odd, quite like they felt when they first encountered Byrnes.

"Do you feel that?" Robin asked the titans

They all answered with a yes, not quite knowing what to make of this eerie sensation that has suddenly overcome them. Terra stood closer and closer to her brother as he walked forward with the rest of the titans, pushing through the huge doors and into the darkness.

Instantly they all sensed the presence of some kind of dangerous life form. And the cold darkness didn't make it any easier to face Slade once again.

Byrnes stepped forward, summoning the Shine Reaver to illuminate the darkness around them. As he grasped it in his hand and waved it around their surroundings, they heard something crash, and a creature dart out of their sight.

"That isn't Slade." Raven said out loud.

"Well, if that's not Slade, then lets get out of here...now!" Beastboy said, as he was growing more and more scared.

Terra held on to Byrnes tightly not even opening her eyes to the surroundings. Her head was pounding; she was sweating bullets, as she was hearing things in her mind. Voices, demonic chants, shrieks of pain and agony. This was becoming too much for Terra, not to mention Beastboy, not hearing the things in Terra's head, but the whole situation scared the pants off him. So he turned into a small kitten, and jumped into Starfire's hands. They were actually afraid. This demonic presence sent chills running up their backs, unseen footsteps, unexplainable noises, but it was all worse for Terra, so much worse.

"Show yourself fiend!" Byrnes said as he stepped forward, Terra still clutching him tightly around the waist.

At that a huge gust of wind coming from Byrnes shot up into the sky, pushing at the roof of the warehouse. It took just a few seconds under the pressure of that intense velocity for the roof to fly off, letting sunlight pour into the warehouse, revealing their enemy.

In the middle of the room stood a horrible creature. Piercing red eyes, gray tough skin, huge bony wings, jagged teeth, all on a 10ft tall frame with a screech that almost shattered the glass in the building.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled after a second of hesitation as he stared at the hideous creature.

As the titans circled the creature, it took flight out of the circle, and right at the defenseless Terra with now one to protect her at her time of vulnerability. It prepared to snatch her up and carry her into the sky, but Terra ducked and the creature soared into the air, going for it again. At this, Byrnes, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy in the form of a pterodactyl all chased after the creature in the air as Cyborg ran over to check on Terra as he shot energy beams at the creature.

"Terra, are you alright?" Cyborg asked in-between shots of his laser gun.

But Terra didn't answer; she was in that state again. All was black, but she saw Slade walking towards her, with the creature at his heels. Both coming after her. To kill her. She once again heard the moans and shrieks of pain and terror, as she lay shaking, cold on the concrete floor.

"Azerath Metrion Zynthos!" Raven yelled as she fired two bars at the fleeing creature.

One missed, and the other hit the creature in the head, but to no avail. Byrnes then sent bursts of wind at the creature, knocking it off balance in flight. That gave Starfire a chance to shoot her energy beams at the thing, hitting it dead in the back, sending it tumbling to the ground. They all flew down to the ground and then beat it relentlessly with whatever they could get their hands on. A bit drastic yes, but they just wanted to kill this thing, and get it out of their thoughts, as the screams now haunted all their minds.

"Byrnes..." Terra said weakly as she regained a bit of consciousness.

Byrnes rushed over to her, along with the rest of the titans to check on her.

"She's in a state of shock." Cyborg claimed. "We need to get her back to the tower to rest."

"It won't leave, it will pursue you to the ends of the world Terra, you can't kill it, you can't escape..." Said Slade, but Terra was the only one her heard it.

She could hear Slade's voice in her mind. Like he was using telepathy to speak to her. She slowly stood up and walked over to the creature. Its head was beaten in and bloodied; it was smoldering from many energy blasts, and beaten by many objects.

"It's not dead..."Terra told them, slowly getting to her feet.

"Look at it Terra, of coarse its dead!" Beastboy exclaimed happily, glad to be rid of the vile creature.

"Well then, if it isn't dead, then we'll send it to jail!" Robin said, as he handcuffed the seemingly dead creature, and threw it in the back of the T Car.

"There, now we wont have to worry about it anymore." Robin said in a carefree tone.

"Yeah, ok." Terra said, even though she was sure the monster wasn't done with them.

"This whole thing was fake!" Raven said angrily "But we were in Slade's mind, and he was supposed to be here. But instead we found this freaky gargoyle thing, and had to deal with it! If Slade really was here, he could have escaped!" Raven said, as she was on the edge of letting her emotions slip.

"Raven, there's no point in getting angry. Even if Slade has eluded us today, we captured another dangerous villain. And to tell you the truth, I'd rather face Slade any day than have to face that thing and listen to those screams again." Byrnes said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but Raven, what were those shrieks we could hear, it's like they weren't loud, but they were in our head." Robin pointed out

"I don't know. Maybe some kind of tactic to catch us off balance." Raven pondered.

"It's more than that..." Terra said, huddled up on the ground next to Beastboy

"Well what could they mean then?" Beastboy angrily asked, holding Terra

"Death, pain, agony." Byrnes replied. "This is a thing that is hell bent on killing. Feasting on our fears. It must empower it, our screams. And the screams of the past that it sends into our minds." Byrnes said coldly

"I do not want to hear any more scary stories, as tonight is Raven's movie night and I'll have enough to worry about!" Starfire blurted out.

"You're right Star." Cyborg said. "Lets get out of here."

At that, they loaded the seemingly dead creature into the trunk of the T Car. They sped off to the Jump City Prison, and handed over the creature to the authorities. Then they went back to Titans Tower, where they would try their best to enjoy the evening.

I JUST WANTED TO GET A FIGHT SCENE IN, BUT THIS WILL LEAD TO EVEN GREATER TROUBLES. R&R. THANKS FOR LOOKING.


	6. Thinking About You

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Small Note: This chapter besically shows the bonding between Byrnes and Raven, as well as "further bonding" with Beasboy and Terra. It also accounts for the spell of the warehouse creature. And it sets up the entire plot of the next chapter.

Thinking About You

As the titans all arrived back at Titans Tower, an uneasy feeling swept over all of them. But, this time, they kept their feelings to themselves. Not wanting to bring more worries to the now troubled Terra, they didn't speak of the eerie sensation that they just felt.

Well, they did have something to look forward to tonight. Tonight was movie night! But, the downside was, it was Raven's turn. After the events of today, they couldn't just sit and watch a horror movie. Let alone think about anything scary after the chilling incident earlier. So they all decided to pass on movie night that night, and do things on their own. Robin and Starfire were the first to leave, as they went for a late night ride on Robin's motorcycle. Cyborg was glued to his video games, but this time, Beastboy just wasn't in the mood for video games. He wanted to talk to Terra again, in private. But he didn't know how she was doing, let alone if she wanted to talk to him or not.

"I want to talk to her, but what if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she just wants to lie there staring into space like she has ever since we've gotten back?" Beastboy thought as he sat looking at Terra, looking out into nothing.

Byrnes was sitting right next to her, eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. All he could see was that demonic creature, the screams of its victims that they could all hear in that dark warehouse. It's piercing red eyes. Staring into his cold glass eyes. Like they were the same. It haunted him. He didn't want to sleep that night, knowing what will happen when they all sleep. He knew of this creature. Its physical form is deadly, but not it's strength. It is now in all of our minds. It will eat away at our sanity in our nightmares.

"We cannot sleep!" He blurted out

"What do you mean we can't sleep?" They asked back

"That creature from the warehouse, its in your mind right?" Byrnes asked

"Yes..."they all answered unsure of where he was going with this.

"It's doing in to Terra right now." He said as he sadly looked down at his sister, as he ran his fingers through her hair, as she was unaware of any of her surroundings.

A wave of shock came over Beastboy at that moment

"Terra!" He rushed over and tried shaking her out of her sleep.

She glanced hazily in the direction of Beastboy and slowly sat up.

"What is it...I'm fine." She lied.

"Terra, what is in your mind is in ours as well." Byrnes told his sister.

"That thing is in our minds?" She stupidly asked

"Terra, it's in all our minds, yours too." Beastboy told her

"I know it is, I can tell." He said reassuringly

"I see more than that..." Terra confessed

"I see Slade, and people in pain. I see agony, and ruin. I see us...trying to fight him. He's winning. The creature is there too. But there are many of it...we can't win."

At that, she broke into tears at her insecurity. Not knowing what to believe. Was this a dream? A vision? A warning? She didn't know, and the titans couldn't even start to imagine what was going on in poor Terra's mind at this point.

"I'm going out for a while." Byrnes said out of nowhere.

"Where are you going?" Terra shot back.

"I'm just going to go flying around, I have some thinking to do." He said as he rose to his feet. "But whatever you do, do not go to sleep! Stay awake, I'll find a way to remove it from our thoughts. Just don't go to sleep. I'll be back later."

At that he stood up and looked down at Terra.

"I'm coming too!" Terra said, as she weakly sat up.

"No, Terra you're tired. You need to rest. I'll be back soon, don't worry." He said as he patted her on the head and walked to the elevator, preparing to go to the roof.

Terra was glad he said no, because she just realized that she didn't have her powers back yet, so she couldn't fly with him using a boulder.

"Oh well." She thought to herself. "Beastboy's here, I'll be fine."

At that, she got up and walked over to Beastboy sitting in a recliner chair. She snuggled in next to him, as Beastboy's cheeks lit up a bright red as she lay hugging him, falling back into her nightmare. After a while of this, Cyborg got up, and went to bed. It was 1 in the morning. Cyborg knew he couldn't go to sleep, but he would rest, recharging himself.

"There is more to that creature than we think." Byrnes thought to himself out loud, flying over a large body of water. "Why else would Slade send us there? He knows we would defeat it like we did. Is it just a sign? Is it a decoy, for an even darker plan?

"I guess we'll just have to find out!" Raven said as she was flying behind him.

At that Byrnes did a mid air flinch, as he hated being snuck up on like that.

"How long were you here?" He asked Raven.

"I've been right behind you ever since you took off." She replied

"Why do you always sneak up on me? Oh well, let's land so we can talk." Byrnes said

So they flew down to the body of water, and found an unoccupied dock. They sat on the edge, looking out at the dark murky water.

"Raven...can I ask you a question?" Byrnes asked her.

"Sure, anything." Raven answered in an unusually cheery mood.

"Look into my eyes." He said. "What do you see?"

Raven wasn't sure why he asked that question and stumbled onto an answer.

"Well, they're bright, they're like glass." She questioningly said

At that she looked deep into his eyes, so empty. She saw herself, through the reflection of his eyes. But she couldn't, with her hood up.

Byrnes realized this, and pulled the hood from her head, revealing her neatly combed hair, sparkling eyes, and an inch of a smile.

"You see yourself...Raven I think you're in danger."

"Why do you think that?" Raven asked.

"Because, Raven I've been followed ever since I left my home 2 years ago. It is watching us now. I can feel it." He said coldly. "And now, I can't let you get close to me, or it will haunt you as well."

"Who else does it haunt? Is it the same creature from the warehouse?" She asked, her arms wrapped around her legs for warmth.

"It's the same...but different." He replied, thinking of the beast.

"Tell me about it." Raven said.

"Fine...I'll tell you all about my life...or show you." He said.

At that, they joined hands, as Raven lost herself. She was in Byrnes's mind.

"This is my life." Byrnes whispered to her, as she sat, and saw, what used to be Byrnes's life.

Back at Titans Tower, Beastboy realizes Terra was sleeping and immediately wakes her up.

"Terra, we can't go to sleep!" He said frustrated like.

"That thing will haunt us!" He said

"Beastboy, it already haunts me...it has for sometime now. I can't stay awake forever." She said sleepily.

"Well, you can at least stay up the rest of the night can't you?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, I can stay up, I'll stay up with you Beastboy." She said kindly, wrapping her arms around him tighter.

At that moment, Beastboy embraced her, both radiating in the others warmth. Terra looked in his eyes, as she moved in for the kiss both of them had been dreaming of for so long. And their lips locked, as the rest of the night seemed to last a lifetime.

OK, HOW DID U LIKE IT? WE FINALLY GOT THE BEASTBOY/TERRA KISS!!! THE RAVEN LOOKING INTO BYRNS'S MIND PART IS SETTING UP THE ENTIRE NEXT CHAPTER, SO ENJOY!


	7. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

Small Note: Ok, this is the flashback of Byrnes's life that he is showing Raven through his mind. It is from his early childhood through the where he fought the gangsters in the first chapter.

Painful Memories

A small boy and girl are running through a field of flowers. Both of them are laughing, like they're happy. A few pebbles suddenly started floating in the air, and flew at the boy. At that same moment, a small gust of wind lifted the pebbles into the air, falling lifelessly behind him.

"You can't touch me!" The boy said jokingly to the girl.

"Just watch!" The girl challenged as she ran to the boy.

She jumped onto him. The boy struggled a few seconds to keep his balance, but the girl overtook him as he fell flat on his back. The two children lay laughing in the field, side by side, looking up at the clouds.

"Wow, look at that one!" The girl said to the boy.

"It looks like an ice cream cone!" He happily replied.

"I'd sure like an ice cream cone right now." The girl said sadly.

"Lets go back to the house and get some!" She said as the idea popped into her head.

"Ok, lets go." The boy said.

"I'll beat you there Byrnie." The girl laughed as she mocked his name.

"No you wont, Terra-ble!" They boy shot back as he returned the insult.

At that the small girl sat down on the ground and started to cry. The boy sat down next to her and apologized.

"I'm sorry Terra, I wont call you that again." He said, as he was truly sorry.

"I'm sorry too Byrnes, I wont make fun of your name either." She said when she was done wiping away her tears.

"But that doesn't mean you can beat me!" The girl said as she jumped to her feet, running back to their home.

The boy jumped up and chased his sister back to the house, innocent smiles upon their young faces.

As they raced back to their home, they saw a huge winged creature flying away from their home, 5 armored men followed on foot. The children stopped, and laid down in the field, trying not to be seen. But the creature was flying in the other direction, back towards the city. As soon as the henchman and beast were out of sight, they ran back to their home as fast as they could.

Once they reached the house, they slowly opened the door. Their small house was a mess, tables, chairs, books, silverware and vases, lay scattered, broken, all across the floors.

"Mommy? Daddy?" The small girl shouted.

The boy walked into the next room, where he saw the bodies of his parents. He screamed at the sight of his mother and father's bodies. Savagely beaten...lifeless. His sister came running to the room, to see what it was, but before she could enter, the boy ran out, and covered her eyes.

"Don't go in there!" He commanded, holding back tears.

"Why?" The girl asked, innocently

"Just...don't." The boy replied as he locked the door, putting the key in his pocket.

"Then where are Mommy and Daddy?" The small girl asked her brother.

"They're gone..." He said quietly

Just as his sister was about to ask another question, they saw a creature in their minds. The decaying face of a hideous dragon like monster. It had tough, gray skin, muscles visible through the tight skin. Red, hot, piercing eyes, stared into the innocent blue eyes of the young Byrnes. The scaly wings, and the sharp, rusty claws, jagged teeth. The monster didn't stare into the eyes of Terra, as Byrnes was still covering his sister's eyes.

Suddenly Byrnes felt an extreme pain as the eyes of the creature burned holes into his own. Yet this was in his mind. Was it real? Suddenly, Byrnes snapped out of his trance, screaming in pain as his hands were covering his own scorching eyes now, no longer his sisters. He fell to the ground; the vision of the creature was gone. Terra collapsed, as the image of the vicious monster left her lying unconscious, leaving Byrnes to lie on the ground, holding his burnt eyes.

Terra awoke, sometime later, to the smell of smoke. She spotted Byrnes, lying next to her, passed out. His hands were still covering his eyes.

"Byrnes, wake up!" Terra shouted through the smoke, shaking his body.

After many minutes of shaking her unconscious brother, he finally woke. As he slowly opened his eyes he couldn't see in front of him. He saw total darkness, but life. Those red eyes staring into his. He felt dizzy, as in real life he was staggering around blindly. Terra ran up to him to hold him still, and she stared into his eyes. They were now like glass, deep, empty, unfocused, not looking at her or their burning house, but something else.

He awoke from his trance to the sound of Terra crying, as he could see again. But he saw so much more. He saw her emotions. Primal fear. He looked at the wall next to them, and saw the word Slade, written in blood. At that he smelled the smoke, and saw the burning surroundings coming closer and closer to them. He grabbed Terra, around the waist, as they both floated a few feet above the ground, the wind lifting them. He could barely lift them both. The wind wasn't powerful enough to put out the fire, now seemingly swallowing their house, but he could fly them out, safely.

He flew them to the nearest window, turning his body to take the impact from the broken glass, shielding Terra. They fell to the ground, about 100 feet away from their smoldering house; they then ran to the nearby forest, and into their secret cave playhouse. They both passed out from exhaustion in the cave.

They awoke the next morning to see their house, burnt to the ground, and the once beautiful field of flowers now just a barren wasteland.

For the next 10 years, they struggled through homes. Terra and Byrnes went through many foster homes, and many cities, never wanted or accepted after the locals learned of their powers. They were called demons, and the spawn of Satan himself. They could not live among people...people so cruel. Once they reached their preteen years, they found an old abandoned science lab, where they lived for a few months.

There, Byrnes found many ways to pass the time. He learned to control his powers, lifting himself, Terra, anything with ease. He learned to control the wind around him, sending gusts more powerful as he trained in any direction he wanted. He could soon control the velocity, to near deadly levels. But he was never the same after the incident with the creature and it's eyes. Every night, it would haunt his dreams. He thought he saw the creature everyday, like it was following him. Waiting until he would die to scavenge off him. But the burns to his eyes were also a gift. He could now see more than he ever could. He could see inside himself, his soul. He saw an unseen power, just waiting to be born. From then on out, he trained everyday, and hardly slept at night, getting stronger to release the power within him. The word Slade, drawn on the wall of their burning house in their parent's blood fueled him. This he never told Terra. She never found out Slade did this to their parents, and he didn't intent to tell her.

But as Byrnes found pleasure in training and working, trying to steal food for them everyday, Terra couldn't find a refuge. She was still haunted by her parent's disappearance. Eventually, Byrnes told her about their parents. About how they burned in the fire. She didn't understand, and deep down, Byrnes didn't want her to understand.

Soon after, they started to drift apart, Byrnes training all the time, and Terra, simply having fun, playing pranks on unsuspecting people with her pebbles, never gaining superior control like Byrnes. But Byrnes was different from her. He was advanced, and very odd, and she knew that. She also knew she was more normal, playful, and uncaring. She still loved her brother, but she soon drifted away from him for good, as she ran away from their home, looking for a purpose. Looking for someone who cared and loved her. Looking for anyone who could love her.

Byrnes soon discovered his sister's disappearance, and set off to find her. He went to everyone he could think of, the police, fire department, even past foster homes, looking for any information about where his sister may be. After a year of no clues, he ran across a newspaper, with a picture of the teen titans on the cover. In the background, he saw a familiar face.

After that Byrnes relentlessly hunted down villains, criminals, even petty thieves, forcing any information they had on the unknown titan. And if they didn't have the information he wanted, he would kill them. Cold blooded. He would also hunt down anyone working for Slade. The last criminals he killed were those on a building top, who desired to kill him. That was self-defense. After realizing what he had done, fueled by insanity, he vowed never to kill innocents for revenge again. Even criminals. He would kill Slade, and Slade only. Or those who intended to kill him of coarse.

The creature still followed him, even though he had cooled his rage. He discovered that it was the monster that had fueled his hunger for revenge through his nightmares. But he had overcome them, not succumbing to the monsters wishes anymore. But he still saw the eyes burning into his own. Raven saw the eyes too, staring into hers.

At this, Raven was pushed out of Byrnes's mind.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked him, not thinking.

He was hunched over, tears streaming from his eyes. They were burning. All he saw were the eyes of the creature, staring into his own. He saw the same creature, trying to attack Terra in the old warehouse. He knew it was after him as well. Byrnes and Terra both now shared the same nightmares that would soon become a reality.

"Let's go back." Byrnes said, recovering from his breakdown.

"Ok, are you going to be alright?" Raven asked

"I'll be a fine, thanks for caring." He said, looking at Raven.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." She said, smiling brightly.

So they flew back to Titans Tower, Raven now knowing of Byrnes's past. But Byrnes had discovered much more by sharing his past with his friend. The creature now haunted Terra as well. He knew, the only way to protect his sister was to kill the fiend that now made it's home in their nightmares. He would have to...for Terra.

OK, HOW WAS THAT. THIS IS BASICALLY LEADING UP TO THE FINAL CHAPTERS. HE HAS TO DEFEAT THE DREAM CREATURE, AND SLADE. PLEASE R&R. THANKS!!!!


	8. Facing Fears

Facing Fears

Byrnes and Raven arrived back at Titans Tower the next morning to find everyone almost going to sleep. Cyborg was fine, as he had recharged himself without going to sleep. Robin and Starfire were both worn out from their long ride around the area the night before. Beastboy and Terra were barely awake as well. Both seemed half asleep, or at least wanting to go to sleep very badly.

"Did any of you go to sleep?" Byrnes asked as he walked into the roomed occupied by the drowsy titans.

"No." They all sleepily answered one after another.

"We must defeat it." Byrnes said.

"Defeat what?" Cyborg said walking out of the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

"The creature from the warehouse, the creature in our dreams." He said a bit sleepily himself.

"We'll worry about it some other time." Beastboy said, as he was slipping off to sleep.

"Then I'll go on my own." He said as he turned around heading for the door.

"I'll go." Terra said as she rose to her feet, leaving Beastboy sleeping in the chair.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked, making sure she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I don't need sleep!" She said proudly, wide-awake now.

"Cyborg, can you watch out for everyone while we're gone?" Byrnes asked.

"Yeah, I'll watch them. You guys be safe." He said as he sat down and turned on the TV.

Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy had all fallen asleep now, not being able to handle the late night shift.

"Goodbye Cyborg, tell the others I said thanks for everything when they wake up." Byrnes said as he was heading out the door.

"Sure, bye." Cyborg said, as he was very confused by what Byrnes had just said.

As they got outside, and walked up to the side of Titans Tower, preparing to fly off, Terra told Byrnes about her powers, or lack of powers.

"Terra, if you don't have your powers, you should stay with the others!" Byrnes said, worried for his sister's safety.

"No!" Terra shouted back. "That thing is in my dreams now too! And I'll face it with you, like we should have when we were children!" She said, recalling the past

"You know that thing from our past?" Byrnes said, hoping what she said wasn't true.

"Yes, I remember that same creature flying away from our house when they raided our house that long time ago." She said.

"Oh...Terra you're right. It's your problem too. We'll face it together. Brother and sister." Byrnes said as he motioned for Terra to climb up on his back.

As Terra got on his back in piggyback ride style, he walked over towards the ledge, preparing to jump off.

"Byrnes you better not drop me." Terra said worriedly.

"Don't worry Terra, I'll never let go." Byrnes said as he jumped off Titans Tower, shooting up into the sky into the direction of the prison, where they left the dream creature.

As they flew to the prison, a wave of shock went through them. The prison was on fire, and 3 of the dream creatures were circling the burning building. They were soon at the scene of the crime, but as Byrnes and Terra got closer to the beings, they saw them in their mind. And Byrnes dropped. They were slowly plummeting towards the ground, but Byrnes safely landed, but collapsed to the ground.

"Byrnes.... Byrnes!" Terra screamed at her older brother, trying to awaken him as she did when they were children in their burning home.

Byrnes wouldn't wake up. Terra slapped him on the face, drastically, as the dream creatures were getting closer and closer, as well as a very familiar figure on foot. Getting closer. Coming faster. Just a few moments until they were surrounded.

"Byrnes!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

His eyes slowly opened, as his vision was blurred. He saw all black. Then the creatures red eyes. Three sets of them. All staring at him. Staring through him. Looking at his sister. They wanted Terra now!

At that he sat up, just as one of the creatures was diving towards them, mouth opened and claws ready, looking to attack his defenseless sister, sitting in a state of shock right next to him.

He shot a gigantic blast of wind at the creature, sending it flying backwards, breaking its ribs under the intense pressure from the burst of wind. It landed a great distance away from the burning prison.

Byrnes stood up, as Terra crouched down behind him. The other 2 winged creatures dove at them, but Byrnes was ready this time. The wind now violently circled Byrnes and Terra. As soon as the creatures hit the huge shield of circling wind, they were shot off in 2 different directions, plowing into nearby buildings.

Just as Byrnes started dusting himself off, 3 more winged creatures soared down to pick them off.

Byrnes flew up into the sky to meet them. All Byrnes did was wave his arm away from them, and they were sent flying into the opposite direction, crashing into whatever was in their path, sending it crumbling to the ground. The 3 creatures now had serious wounds, but how did they recover from his first attack so quick?

Byrnes looked down from the sky, to see a human figure rush up to Terra and pick her up. She was squirming and screaming wildly. He slapped her, dropping her to the ground.

"Byrnes!" Terra screamed as the man stared down at his former apprentice.

"Terra!" Byrnes screamed back as he rushed down to attack Terra's captor.

He landed on the ground, the roads shaking at the ferocity of his landing. His eyes were glowing a pure white as the winds raged around him. The Shine Reaver was glowing in his hands as he faced the masked villain.

"Put her down Slade!" He said, as he approached the criminal mastermind, as he would finally get his revenge on the man who killed his parents and tortured his sister.

"You're a dead man walking." Byrnes said, eyes bright and burning with rage. "This is the end for you!"

OK, THERE IT IS. I MIGHT FINISH IT....I DONT KNOW. WELL PLEASE R&R! THANKS


	9. Control

hey everybody. sorry i havn't updated much. school and stuff...how depressing. man, i just got done reading ssj easterbunny's story. it's great. well, this is basically the final battle in my story. but it wont be that easy. oh, and for all Terra lovers who may read this, go to fred the mutant pickle's profile, and there will be a link to a petition to bring Terra back. To get there, just look him up. Well, here is the next chapter of my story, just a few more chapters left.

Control

Byrnes, eyes glowing and Shine Reaver in hand, stared at the evil figure of Slade. Byrnes walked forward towards his sister as Slade backed off.

"Terra come here!" Byrnes said with a great urgency in his voice as his hand was reached out to grab her own.

Terra got to her feet and ran to her brother, grabbing his hand as he pulled her off to the side.

"What are you going to do?" She asked as her brother stepped towards Slade again.

"I'm going to kill him Terra, for everything he's done to us." He said simply, no emotion in the sentence at all.

"Oh, I don't think so." Slade said like he had just unveiled the greatest weapon known to man.

"You wont be touching me Byrnes." Slade said overconfidently

"We'll see!" Byrnes said as he charged Slade, preparing to attack him with the Shine Reaver.

Just before he got within striking distance, Byrnes stumbled and fell to the ground. He had the vision in his mind again. The red eyes setting were his mind on fire. This time he didn't just see one, two, or three sets of eyes. He saw many hundreds, thousands of eyes. He was flinching on the ground, unable to move, Unable to breath.

"You have no power against me." Slade said as he stepped up to Byrnes. "You can't even move!" Slade said, as he kicked Byrnes in the ribs.

Byrnes's head shot up as bursts of wind shot out at Slade. But they missed. Like he purposely avoided Slade. But he didn't.

"What do you want?" Byrnes said in disbelief as his attack missed.

"You are my new apprentice Byrnes." Slade said now, mocking the disabled Byrnes.

"Why do you want me?" Byrnes shot back angrily

"You're powerful Byrnes, and you have control over your powers, unlike your sister." Slade said as he shot an evil look at Terra, standing far away from him. "You have the mind of a killer Byrnes. Well the demons have the minds of killers. Since they have inhabited your mind since you were a child!" Slade said as he stood over Byrnes.

"They're not a part of me Slade. I'm not like that. I'm not like you. I will never be your apprentice, and you can't control me!" Byrnes screamed as the wind violently encircled them.

"Terra, run away!" Byrnes screamed to his frightened sister. "Get out of here before you get hurt!" He said as the ground was shaking at the rage of the wind.

Terra started to run away slowly, looking back at her brother. She hadn't ran more than 30 feet when a dream creature swooped down from out of the sky and picked her up, like a falcon to a fish in the water.

"Terra!" Byrnes screamed, seeing his sister being taken by a dream creature.

"You can't stop them Byrnes. They never die. They'll just keep coming back and coming back." Slade said evilly.

"I'll get rid of them...somehow." Byrnes said, still lying on the ground under Slade's control.

"No you won't." Slade said. "They are my creatures. I command them to haunt you. To disable you. You can't destroy them. You're under their power. And they're under my power. And you can never escape apprentice." Slade said.

"I'm not your apprentice." Byrnes said as he forced himself up to his hands and knees.

The eyes kept on burning him. He was dizzy. He couldn't see what was around him. He saw through it. He could see hundreds of thousands of dream creatures flooding the sky, blocking out the sun. He saw his sister in their clutches. Helpless.

"Byrnes!" Terra screamed as she tried to fight her way out of the creatures grasp.

The eyes started to appear in her thoughts. They weakened her.

"Don't let them do this to you Terra!" Byrnes said through his own pain. "Fight it! You still have your powers Terra, they can't contain you!" Byrnes shouted as the pain forced him to the ground once again.

"Shut up fool!" Slade said. "You only speak when I command you!" Slade said again as he started kicking Byrnes relentlessly.

"Byrnes..." Terra said softly as a tear ran down her cheek.

The tear dropped into her hand as she formed it into a fist.

"You can't do this to me!" Terra screamed as a yellow aura ignited around her.

A huge boulder came out of nowhere plowing through the dream creatures that held her. She dropped, but another boulder rose under her feet as she flew down to her brother.

"Slade!" Terra screamed at her former master, kicking the unconscious and bloody Byrnes as she flew down to confront him.

Byrnes was unconscious now, as the burning eyes of the creatures weighed down upon his body. He had been beaten relentlessly. Many of his ribs were now broken. He clearly had internal bleeding, as he was bleeding from his mouth. But couldn't tell. He couldn't see anything except Slade in his mind. Byrnes had strings attached to him and Slade was controlling him like a puppet.

"Rise." He heard Slade say, as he rose to his feet, not knowing if this was dream or reality.

It was reality as Byrnes rose to his feet, unconscious and under Slade's control. You don't have a conscience now, you don't even have a mind!" Slade said as he now had complete control over Byrnes's body.

"What's going on?" Byrnes though to himself as he was lifted to his feet by the strings. He was dizzy, not knowing where he was or what he was doing.

Terra soared down to the ground on the boulder as she approached Slade and Byrnes, now on his feet.

"Let's get him once and for all Byrnes!" Terra said as she now had control of her powers.

"Poor, stupid Terra." Slade said snickering. "It's not you two who will be getting me. It is him who will be getting you!" Slade said as he commanded Byrnes to attack.

Byrnes heard the command as his arm was forced in front of him as the string was pulled up. The Shine Reaver lit up in his hand as he pointed it into the darkness in his mind.

In reality, Byrnes had the Shine Reaver drawn and pointed in Terra's direction, as he was ready to attack. His eyes were empty. He had no pupils, as he couldn't see. But his eyes weren't glowing. They were blank.

"Byrnes?" Terra said as she slowly stepped towards her brother, hand reaching out to him.

"Die." Were the words that came out of Byrnes's mouth. But not just in his voice. In Slade's voice as well as he was speaking through Byrnes.

There was no sun, blocked out by the dream creatures. Slade stood in the distance; in a trance now, as Byrnes stepped forward towards his frightened sister with a look of death upon his cold face.

WELL, THIS MIGHT BE GETTING INTERESTING. WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS FIND IT INTERESTING. LIKE I SAID, JUST A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'SE READ MY STORY. R&R PEACE.


	10. The Ones We Love

okay, this is getting more into the fight with slade. i havn't gotten too many reviews. and that's not cool! geez, how do other people get so many reviews? well i'm just a first time writer here, so whatever, here it is.

The Ones We Love

"Byrnes...what are you doing?" Terra said as she backed away from her brother.

Byrnes stumbled forward, not knowing what was going on. He was trapped in his mind, as his body was dangling by strings like he was a puppet. Someone was controlling him. But he wasn't aware of what was going on in reality. He was being ordered to kill his sister.

"You wouldn't be my apprentice Terra, so now you'll die at the hands of my new mind slave." Slade spoke through Byrnes's mouth.

"Mind slave?" Terra asked.

"Yes Terra, since I always picked apprentices's with minds of their own, I will go one step further, by taking control of not just your brother's body, but his mind!" Slade sadistically stated through Byrnes

"You can't control him, he's stronger than that!" Terra shouted at Slade.

"Maybe Terra, but I'm not strong enough to overcome the dream creatures that now control my mind." Slade informed her through Byrnes's voice, pretending to really be Byrnes.

"They're the ones doing this?" Terra asked, now starting to figure out what has happened to Byrnes.

"Yes, they've finally overcome me. It's taken 12 years to defeat me, but they finally have. And now I'm theirs!" Slade said through Byrnes's voice once again, pushing Terra's anger to its limits.

"Get out of his mind!" Terra shouted as she lifted a large rock and shot it at Slade.

Before the rock could get close to Slade, it was pushed off it's coarse and into a building by Byrnes's wind.

"Byrnes why did you do that?" Terra shouted at her brother.

"Maybe you don't understand sister, I'm not your brother anymore. I'm Slade's mind slave, and I obey his wishes, and his alone." Slade said through Byrnes.

"You'll pay for this Slade!" Terra said angrily. "I'll call the titans, and when they get here, you'll regret ever messing with me or my brother."

"I'm afraid the titans are unavailable right now." Slade said menacingly

"What do you mean?" Terra asked 

"The titans are unconscious right now, so they can't provide their help right now, even though it would be a waste, as Byrnes would destroy them all just like he will you." Slade said, now talking through his own body, not Byrnes's.

"How are the titans unconscious?" Terra asked

"When you and Byrnes left, they were left defenseless. All sleeping except Cyborg, but he was easy to shut down. My minions snuck in after you left and shut down Cyborg, then filled the room with sleeping gas, so everyone will be out for a long time!" Slade said.

"Then I'll take you myself!" Terra yelled.

"What's going on?" Byrnes asked while Slade was temporarily out of his mind.

"Be quiet fool!" Slade ordered as he returned to Byrnes's mind, leaving him empty.

"I'll free him Slade, and kill you for good!" Terra threatened.

"And how will you do that Terra, by attacking your brother?" Slade asked

"No matter what I have to do, I'll free him!" Terra shouted.

At that she lifted up many rocks and hurled them at Byrnes. The wind lifted them up into the sky of dream creatures. They blasted many holes in the dream creatures' wall, as a bit of sun shone through.

Byrnes suddenly snapped back to reality as he stared around, unaware of what had happened. The strings had snapped. His eyes regained focus and locked onto Slade. Without thinking he charged at Slade, preparing to kill him before Slade could do anything else. Slade jumped backwards avoiding the slash from the Shine Reaver, as it left a scar going deep down into the earth through the concrete road.

"Fill the holes!" Slade screamed at the dream creatures as they filled up the holes left by Terra's boulder attack, and Slade gained control of Byrnes's body once again as the dream creatures darkened the sky.

Terra finally found out how Slade had control over Byrnes's mind as a boulder lifted her up into the sky.

"Get her!" Slade commanded his mind slave as Byrnes flew up into the air, quickly catching up to his sister.

Before Byrnes could reach her, Terra sent a massive hunk of rock through the dream creatures as a giant hole was left. Just then Byrnes knocked her from her rock with a fist as she plummeted to the earth, unconscious from her brothers attack. Byrnes then regained consciousness, and saw his sister falling towards an instant death. At that he summoned a small gust of wind, which let Terra float back to the earth like a feather, gently setting her down on the ground.

Byrnes looked up through the gaping hole in the dream creature wall as the sun shone down upon him, making him feel rejuvenated. He then realized how to break Slade's control.

"Fill the hole!" Slade commanded from the ground, but it was too late.

Byrnes flew into the wall with the Shine Reaver in his hands. He then flew through the wall, cutting many of the dream creatures, leaving their remains to dissolve and rise into the sunlight.

But the dream creatures now attacked him. Many of them grabbed a hold of him with their sharp claws, digging into his skin. Then they drove him 100s of feet back to the ground, crashing into the concrete. He had landed on his back. Now all of his ribs were clearly broken as he was twisted and bloody. Bloody was pouring out his mouth, and the back of his head. His spine was shattered. He was clearly dead.

Terra woke from the sound of Byrnes's impact. She rushed over to the crater, and saw the dream creatures rising, leaving Byrnes in the crater, lifeless.

"Byrnes?" Terra asked staring down at his body.

"Damn!" Slade said. "Another apprentice gone!"

"No! He can't be dead." Terra said as tears started pouring down her face.

"Byrnes wake up!" Terra yelled at the top of her lungs.

"It's no use idiot, why do you keep trying to wake him up?" Slade asked mockingly

"Because, you never give up one the ones you love!" Terra shouted back. "Beastboy never gave up on me when I was under your control, and I will NEVER give up on my brother!"

"How touching." Slade said

"But don't worry, you'll be with him soon!" Slade said as he kicked Terra out of the way.

Then Slade signaled for the dream creatures to attack. They all flew down, knocking Terra to the ground.

"Face it Terra, your life's a waste. Someone tries to protect you, and they die!" Slade said uncaringly.

Then Slade repeatedly kicked Terra in the ribs, as she coughed blood out of her mouth. He then left her laying there, twitching. The dream creatures left her there as well, to die. They then flew into the city and began killing many innocent people, destroying everything in site. Seeing Slade and the dream creatures were gone, Terra crawled over to the crater and fell in. She landed on top of Byrnes's body. She then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Byrnes, I'll never give up on you. Even if I die right here, I'll never quit Byrnes. You've always loved me, and I've always loved you. Now, not even death can separate us." Terra said as she laid ontop of her brother in their cold hard grave.

okay, hope you liked it. theres just a few chapters left. i'll finish it up soon. i might write another after that. who knows? anyway, R&R thanks.


	11. Wash Away The Pain

Wash Away The Pain

Terra lay on top of Byrnes, fading in and out of consciousness, feeling life slipping away from her.

Many thoughts ran through the dying girls mind. Tears were still pouring from her eyes. Blood was still running down her chin. Nothing's changed.

"Could I have done better? Could I have defeated him, and saved us? Saved the city? It's all gone now. I failed. I was a miserable Teen Titan. I was a miserable sister and a miserable friend. I just deserve to die. I just wish I could have seen my friends one more time. And maybe said goodbye. I would want to just hug Beastboy one more time, just to feel him. Just for him to say everything's OK, and that we're all fine. But they're unconscious, and Byrnes is dead. I'm dying. So does it make a difference?" Terra asked herself these questions, as she was slowly falling away from the world.

It started to rain. The dirt around them was turning into mud, as Terra and Byrnes would share the same muddy grave. It was cold, and Terra started to shiver. She huddled closer to her brother for warmth, but no warmth came from the dead body. No life was left in him. Or her. The rain came down harder now. She was drenched, draining the warmth from her body even more. She started choking, gagging for just a bit of air, but she was suffocating. Her lungs had collapsed.

"I'm sorry Byrnes." Terra choked out in her last breaths.

"I'm sorry Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and my Beastboy. I let you all down. Forgive me." Terra said, as all life left her body.

The city was ruined. The skyscrapers fell. Streets were empty and ruined. The dream creatures had raided the city, destroying everything. They had haunted everyone, and sucked the life right out of their bodies. There were survivors, they had fled town when the mayhem first started. But nothing remained. Nothing remained in the town the Teen Titans had sworn to protect. Nothing remained in a town, so happy, so free. Now empty and lifeless, just like Byrnes and Terra. The Titans would awake, to the ruins of the city. To the loss of their friends, and the face of Slade, mocking them, as he had finally won.

A single heartbeat was heard. It came from the crater. It became louder and stronger, growing faster and faster. Byrnes's eyes shot opened, glowing the ghostly white color. He took a breath of the ruined air, and came to life. He felt something around him, as he looked down at his body. His sister's arms were wrapped around him, as she lay cold and lifeless on him, just like he once was.

"Oh poor Terra, I'm so sorry." Byrnes said weakly. "I never should have let you get involved." I'll make everything right again." Byrnes said as he slowly rose, with his dead sister in his arms.

The rain was still pouring, washing away all the blood, all the pain. Byrnes gently set Terra down onto the ground. He stuck his hands out, and concentrated all his inner strength. The Shine Reaver weakly appeared in his hands. He held the sword down to his sister's forehead, and placed the tip upon her brow. He closed his eyes and concentrated once again. Everything became silent. A load heartbeat was heard. It kept growing and growing, like when Byrnes had brought Terra back from her stone form. All her cuts dried up and disappeared, her inner wounds healed. The beating stopped, as reality came back to them. Terra took a huge breath of air, like she had been holding her breath for many minutes. Byrnes fell to his knees as the Shine Reaver disappeared.

"Byrnes!" Terra yelled as she climbed to her feet and raced towards her kneeling brother.

She wrapped her arms around him, and he winced in pain, but didn't let Terra notice.

"How are we alive?" Terra asked

"The Shine Reaver brought me back, and I healed you." Byrnes said weakly

"Then why don't you act all better?" Terra asked

"Because I'm not." Byrnes said sadly, clutching his ribs

"I'm just brought back to life, but not healed. My damage is permanent. Just like everyone else's."

"Then how are you here?"

"This was the Shine Reaver, not me. It brought me back, and I brought you back. Now it's drained."

"So it's gone?"

"Let's just say, until I get better, it won't be back."

They looked up into the rain, realizing they were back from the dead. They didn't see anything when they were dead. Just black. Terra slowly raised them from the crater with a boulder, and they flew towards the ruined city. It was a wasteland. It looked like a bomb had been dropped on the city. Buildings were burning, trees were fallen, no signs of life.

"We have to go back to Titans Tower!" Terra said, "Everyone's asleep, they can help us!"

"There's no time. Slade must be stopped now, before this destruction spreads." Byrnes said, floating away from Terra's boulder.

"Byrnes, you're in no condition to fight Slade."

"What condition is there to fight Slade Terra? This is all or nothing. Win or die. I have to kill him now, or he'll always win."

"Why do you think that? We can regroup and defeat him together!"

"No, he's getting stronger, the quicker they spread, the more people the dream creatures feed on, making them more powerful. And the more powerful they get, the more powerful Slade gets. I have to stop them now."

"Why do you keep saying I Byrnes? I'm here with you!"

"Terra, if I die again, there's nothing left to bring us back. Then he'll come after you, and kill you with the creatures. And you wont come back this time."

"Damn it Byrnes, don't worry about me like that, I have to fight him too!"

"You died last time! What makes you think you can beat him now that he's more powerful? You have a life to live Terra, you have friends! You have a family. I have nothing!"

"You have me Byrnes."

"And I don't want to lose you. That's why I choose to fight him alone. For you."

Byrnes put his hand on his sister's shoulder, and brought her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, through the pain. Then without any notice, he floated away from Terra, and shot into the direction of the city. Terra didn't follow, she instead sat on her rock, and cried once again.


	12. Murder The Murderers

Okay, this is the big fight between Byrnes and the dream creatures and Slade. Hope you like it!

* * *

Murder the Murderers

Byrnes saw Slade, he saw the dream creatures, and he saw the ruin. This was it; this is where he had to confront them. He would have to do it by himself. Many of the dream creatures flew in the air, picking off the few people trying to escape on the ground. They didn't control him anymore. He had beaten them mentally. Now he just had to kill them.

Byrnes dove down at the creature closest to him, and drilled his knee into its spine. He grabbed a hold of its neck and snapped it, and it plummeted to the ground. Byrnes shot into the next one, and climbed onto its back. He started prying his fingers into its eyes. He then beat it in the head mercilessly as it soon fell to the ground. The other dream creatures soon caught on, and they charged towards him. Byrnes charged towards the closest one, and punched it as hard as he could, breaking its beak. He jumped onto its back and kicked it, sending it plummeting towards the ground. As the other dream creatures surrounded him, he pushed them back with a strong gust of wind, sending them spiraling in all different directions.

Before the creatures could regroup and attack Byrnes again, he swooped downward, towards Slade whose back was turned to him. Byrnes dove down towards Slade, and swung a fist at his head. Before Byrnes's fist could make contact, Slade turned around and grabbed his hand, and flung him into the ground. Slade attempted to crush Byrnes's head by stomping on it, but Byrnes quickly rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet. Byrnes lifted a hunk of metal with the wind and launched it at Slade, but he easily smacked it away with his hand. But Byrnes anticipated this, and jumped at Slade. He sent a kick into Slade's shoulder, spinning him around and bringing him to his knees.

Byrnes then turned around and swung a fist at the back of Slade's head. Slade ducked, and elbowed Byrnes in his still injured ribs. Byrnes fell to the ground, and Slade lifted him, with unearthly power, and launched him into a nearby building, sending it crumbling to the ground.

The debris from the building shot into the air, as Byrnes rose from the rubble. He shot a tremendous gust of wind at Slade, and he was hammered into the ground. Byrnes leapt into the air and tackled the rising Slade. Byrnes landed one punch into the face of Slade, but it stung his hand. Slade then grabbed Byrnes by the face, and sent him crashing into the ground next to him. Slade pulled out a pole, and drove it into Byrnes's ribs. He rolled over in pain, coughing up blood again.

He crawled on hands and knees away from Slade, until he took flight and regained his composure. A dream creature dove at the airborne Byrnes, but he grabbed it by the head from behind him, and drove it into the concrete ground, breaking its back. Another dove at him, but this time he wind encircled it and shot it into a building, sending it crumbling onto the dream creature, killing it.

The dream creatures were becoming too many for Byrnes, so he had to destroy them all now. He shielded them off with a wind barrier, and then soared up high into the sky. Rain poured onto his face, but it didn't faze him. He crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes, concentrating all the power he could from within him. Wind started slowly circling around him. It started growing, taking the shape of a funnel, and picking up debris as it greatened in power. The wind took control of a massive tornado around him, velocities reaching the upper 500 mph. The tornado was black from all the surrounding ruin, as the storm was greatening.

All the dream creatures were sucked into the massive tornado, and they were pelted by debris as they were flung around inside the massive funnel. The force of the wind leveled all surrounding buildings and trees. The ground was torn up underneath it, as power lines crumbled and concrete was lifted, being flung in all directions. Blood started spilling into the tornado, crushing the bodies of the dream creatures under its intense pressure and relentless velocities. Slade stood still on the ground below with his arms crossed, watching the carnage of Byrnes's black tornado. The dying screeches of the dream creatures rung out over the howling of the tornado, and Byrnes's mind seemed to be a little more at ease now. The tornado expanded, and then died down, dropping the lifeless dream creatures to the ground. Byrnes floated in the air, looking down at the damage he had caused. But the dream creatures were all dead now. He had finally defeated them. He spotted Slade standing firm on the ground, looking up at him. Byrnes slowly floated down to face Slade. He landed a few yards away from Slade and brushed himself off.

"You're not so strong now Slade, the dream creatures are dead! Their power is gone, and so is yours!" Byrnes said

"I wouldn't be so confident if I was you Byrnes. There's more to me than you think!" Slade said as he leapt at Byrnes.

Slade jumped over Byrnes, and turned around and struck him in the back of his knee with his pole. Byrnes crumbled to the ground. Slade then struck Byrnes in the side with the pole, and Byrnes tried his hardest to roll away from Slade. He got to his feet, and lifted a pole to his hands, so he could fight Slade equally. Byrnes charged Slade, swinging many times with the pole, but Slade blocked it every time. Slade swung back, knocking Byrnes backwards, and now Slade charged forward. He swung his pole at Byrnes and landed three hits on him. One on his left arm, one on his shoulder, and one his head, which sent him to the ground. Slade swung at his head, but Byrnes blocked it. He kicked Slade in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards. Byrnes dropped his pole and ran at Slade, grabbing him, knocking the pole from his hands, and drilled him into a side of a building. Slade kicked him back, but Byrnes ran right back at him. He punched at Slade's head, but Slade moved out of the way, and Byrnes struck the side of the building, leaving the area of the building he hammered to crumble to the ground.

Slade grabbed Byrnes head from behind and slammed it into the wall. Byrnes fell to his knees, leaving a streak of blood running down the wall. He quickly got to his feet, and dodged a running kick from Slade into the building. He then summoned the wind and drove Slade into the side of the building, not letting him go. He kept pushing and pushing, until the side of the building collapsed. Slade shot through the building and out the other side, into another building side, where the wind pushed relentlessly, sending him through, and out the other side, until he was finally just slammed into a wall, and crumbled onto the ground. Byrnes flew cautiously towards Slade, who was lying on the ground, showing no signs of life. Byrnes landed, and crept towards him. He finally got close enough to Slade where he could tell Slade was unconscious. Byrnes put his hand on Slade's mask, and attempted to remove it. Before he could lift the mask from his face, Slade drilled him in the face with a fist, and sent him to his back on the ground.

"Never touch my mask you fool!" Slade yelled at Byrnes as he backed away on the ground.

Slade then jumped at Byrnes, and drilled a kick into the ground, leaving a hole in the ground, just missing Byrnes by inches. He jumped again, trying to land a kick right into Byrnes's face while he was backing away on the ground, but kept missing. Byrnes's hands slipped out from under him as he was trying to crawl backwards away from the attacking Slade, and fell flat on his back. Slade landed a kick right on Byrnes's chest. He knocked the air out of Byrnes, but then a mighty gust of wind lifted Slade into the air, and dropped him a few blocks away. Byrnes rolled over on his side, clutching his chest and ribs.

He coughed up even more blood now, and he was starting to become dizzy. He saw a puddle of blood on the ground. Everything then went black, and he fell face first into the puddle of blood. He kept bleeding into it, making the puddle bigger, and slowly drowning him.

Slade slowly got up. He was injured from the battle with Byrnes, but still strong enough to fight more if he had to. Much of his armor was tattered, and a small crack ran down his mask. But it didn't break. He had many broken ribs, and bruises and cuts all over. He might have dislocated his shoulder from when he landed. But he knew Byrnes was hurt much more than he was. He limped down the ruined sidewalk in Byrnes's direction. He spotted the boy laying face down in a pool of his own blood. He walked over to him. Underneath his mask, Slade smirked. Slade kicked Byrnes over, and Byrnes took in a gasp of air. His face was drenched with his own blood; his hair was bleached the sick red color. He stared up at Slade, as Slade stared down at him. Slade bent down and wrapped his hands around Byrnes's throat.

His grip tightened, and Byrnes fought for air once again. He was already greatly weakened from his injuries before, and he had almost suffocated already, in the pool of blood, so he didn't have much to fight with. He tried blowing Slade away with a burst of wind, but it was too weak to lift him. Slade instead lifted Byrnes into the air, his hands still gripped around his neck. Byrnes dangled there, looking into Slade's mask. He could feel the remaining life slipping out of him again. He had failed to defeat Slade, and now he would die again. There were no goodbyes this time, this was it. This was the end. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge boulder came crashing into Slade, and he was knocked into a nearby building. Byrnes spun in the air as he left Slade's grip, and fell to the ground. He looked up into the face of his sister Terra, who was there for him once again.

"Terra leave now." Byrnes managed to choke out, in regard for his sister's safety.

"No Byrnes, I'm staying with you."

She helped him to his feet, but he couldn't stand on his own. He fell unconscious in his sister's arms. A boulder lifted them up and away from the wasteland that used to be a city, and back towards Titans Tower. Slade rose from the debris around him and stared at them flying out of his sight.

"And you Terra. You both will pay soon." Slade said as he turned in the opposite direction, and walked away.

* * *

Okay, there it was. But that's not the end. Since i had some requests for another beastboy/terra kiss, i decided to add on some more chapters, and make it a little more exciting. But that was not the "final" battle with Slade. That will come eventually. But i'm gonna keep going with this story, and get some more character development going. Maybe with Byrnes and Raven wink wink i dont know. But thanks anyway, to everyone whos'e read so far, and to everyone who will stick around and read in the future. R&R. Peace


	13. Safe

Okay, this chapter is basically about Terra getting Byrnes back to Titans Tower. Everyone wakes up, and hears about the battle and stuff. I'm not good at these so here ya go. (I dont own teen titans either!

* * *

Safe

Terra and Byrnes arrived back at Titans Tower shortly after they left the battle site. Byrnes was lying unconscious on the boulder from his wounds. The boulder floated down to the roof of the tower. Terra jumped off and then gently lifted Byrnes down onto the roof then flung the boulder into the sea. She carried him into the main room, where everyone was sleeping, and Slade's minions had deactivated Cyborg. There was no sign of them there now, so she laid Byrnes down on the couch, and tried to reactivate Cyborg.

"Stupid crap, turn on!"

She smacked Cyborg in the back of the head and his eyes opened.

"Cyborg?" Terra asked, making sure he was really back.

"Yeah, and don't slap me like that again." Cyborg said jokingly

"Gotcha." Terra tiredly replied.

"How long has everyone been out like this?" Cyborg asked, looking around the room at all his sleeping friends.

"Ever since we left and Slade's minions raided the tower. But I don't think any damage was done." Terra said as she took a seat in the big recliner chair.

Cyborg did a scan on the tower, and nothing was damaged or stolen. He then scanned all his friends, and estimated they would be out another few hours. He then did a scan on Byrnes, and the results were not so good for him.

"He has many broken ribs, internal bleeding, damaged skull, a severe concussion, dislocated shoulder, many muscle strains, and a deadly loss of blood. He's going to be out of commission for a while." Cyborg said as he read over the results of his scan in the hospital room.

"And Slade's still alive." Terra said.

"It's ok. We'll go after him again once everyone gets better."

"No it's not. Byrnes almost had him beat, and I could have killed him, but I rushed back here because I knew Byrnes was hurt bad."

"Well you did the right thing, if he had been left like that for much longer, he would have died." Cyborg said sadly.

"I know Cyborg...I know." Terra said as walked towards her friend and wrapped her arms around him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder as she hugged him. She was looking at Byrnes's beaten and bloody body the whole time.

A few hours later, the rest of the titans woke up. They were all dizzy from the sleeping gas, and didn't know what had happened. They didn't know about Byrnes's fight with Slade, or about his condition.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked during a big yawn.

"You guys have been sleeping." Cyborg replied.

"What happened?" Raven said as she approached Cyborg, knowing that something had happened while they were sleeping.

"Ask Terra." Cyborg said as he pointed to Terra, sitting in the dark corner Raven usually occupies.

Raven slowly walked over to Terra and looked her in the eyes. She removed her hood, so she could look at Terra better.

"What happened?"

"Yeah, what was going on while we were sleeping?" Beastboy asked as he and the others walked over to Terra to hear the story.

Terra told them the story, all of it, in great detail. Telling them about their experience with death was hard enough. And telling them that Byrnes almost died again was just as hard on her.

"I'm sorry guys, I got to go." Terra said as she ran towards her room.

"He tried to defeat Slade all by himself?" Starfire asked confused like.

"And those dream creatures." Robin added.

"Well he killed all of them, so that's one less problem we have." Raven said.

"But Slade's still out there." Beastboy added.

"We'll deal with Slade later, we just have to worry about Byrnes's condition right now." Robin said.

"I hope our new friend will be ok." Starfire said

"Me too." Raven said, as she walked away from the group, towards the hospital room.

As she entered the room, she saw Byrnes laying on a bed with a life support system hooked up to him. His ribs were heavily wrapped in bandages, as well were his arms and back. He had stitches on his forehead. His arm was in a sling. He had many scars on his body now. One going up his chin, and many more on his back. A small stream of blood started to run from his mouth. Raven put her cape to his chin and wiped it up. She then ran her fingers through his now cleaned blonde red hair. She didn't know what she was doing, she just drifted off. Raven pulled a chair up and sat down next to him.

Terra soon entered the room as well. She pulled up another chair and sat next to Raven. She looked Raven in the eyes, and Raven gave her the same look back. Then they just sat there, making sure Byrnes would be ok.

Later that night, Byrnes opened his eyes to see both of the girls sitting by his side, sleeping. A smile crept across his face, as he blacked out again.

* * *

Okay, there it was. And...since Terra and Beastboy are in Titans Tower together, and kiss must not be far off, right? Well, it might be a few chapters before i get to it, because i want to make it all climactic and meaningful and stuff. But there's tons and chunks and way more where that came from, so stay tuned...lol. R&R thanks, peace 


	14. Almost

Disclaimer: I dont own anythign at all.

Well this chapter is about Byrnes waking up, and getting to talk to Raven and Terra a little bit. Then beastboy and Terra try to get intimate. But will everything work out well?

* * *

Almost

Byrnes was walking down a long dark hallway. But there was nothing under him. He tripped. He rolled over to see a mask less Slade on top of him. Slade started punching him in the face, until all he could see was red. He then felt like he was being lifted up. Then he saw all white. He was staring up into the face of a pretty girl. She had long dark hair, and a beautiful smile. She ran her fingers through his hair, and disappeared. He was reaching for her; he wanted her to come back.

In reality, Byrnes had his hand all over Raven's face. He looked like he was reaching for something. Raven quickly removed his hand from her face. Terra couldn't help but laugh at Raven, as her hair was all messed up, and she had the most confused look on her face Terra had ever seen.

Byrnes awoke to the sound of his sister's laughter, and couldn't help but smile.

"Byrnes!" Terra yelled as she grabbed him in a giant bear hug.

"Hi Terra." Byrnes choked out as he was inflating like a balloon from the grip Terra had on him.

He had a great look of pain on his face, but a little bit of happiness was also mixed in. Terra soon realized this and let go. Byrnes dropped back to the bed, gasping for breath.

"I don't need anymore suffocation, okay Raven?" Byrnes said with a small smile on his face, not really anticipating Raven to hug him like that, but just to be funny

"I know that, you're severely injured, and don't need any more damage!" Raven said, her last words directed at Terra.

"I know, I'm sorry Byrnes." Terra said, realizing what she had done

"Oh, it's ok Terra, don't worry about it!" Byrnes said as he sat up in bed.

"I'll go get you breakfast." Raven said as she left the room. She was blushing.

"Okay, thanks." Byrnes said as she left.

"Byrnes, can I ask you something?" Terra asked

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, when Slade does come back again, do you think we can defeat him? We tried our hardest last time, and we still couldn't beat him."

"Terra, you also forget, I couldn't use the Shine Reaver on him. As soon as I get better, we'll face him again, and I'll slice him into a million pieces, so don't worry about it." Byrnes said grinning, as he turned in his bed to get to his feet.

"Byrnes! You can't get up and walk around, you don't even know the extent of your injuries!" Terra said worriedly

"I think I'd know whether I can get up and walk or not Terra." Byrnes said happily as he rose to his feet.

His legs were shaking under him as he tried to take a step. His legs gave out from under him, and he blacked out as he fell. In his mind, he could tell he was falling, but didn't know where he was falling, or when he would stop. He felt someone's arms around him, and he looked up to see the girl from his dreams. She pulled him up to his feet, and disappeared. Byrnes's eyes opened to cold tile, as Terra, unfortunately, didn't catch him.

"I told you that you shouldn't be trying to walk!"

Terra then lifted him up, and helped him back into bed. It felt like his mind was all over the place, his head hurt and he was dizzy. He was sweating bullets as his eyes stared out into space. It wasn't just the fall that caused this. The injuries to his head were far more severe than he realized.

Terra called Cyborg into the room to check on him. There were no new injuries, but his head damage had been disturbed, causing him to fade out. Cyborg and Terra then left the room, for Byrnes had to sleep now and shouldn't be disturbed. Soon after that, Raven appeared through a wall, with a tray with breakfast on it. She walked over and set the tray on the small desk next to his bed. She noticed his hair was in his face, so she wiped it away with her hand. His forehead was cold. She then checked his hand, and it was cold as well. She kept her hand in his, trying to warm it. After a few minutes of this, his hand finally warmed up.

Raven then stood up from the bed, and walked back towards the door. As she silently opened it, she looked back towards Byrnes. She still felt something very special coming from him, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But she knew it was something. And she would find out. She closed the door behind her, and a small smile crept across her face. She walked back to her room, and closed the door behind her.

Terra was sitting in her room, by herself. She was staring out the window, at the city that was slowly being rebuilt.

"Terra." Beastboy said happily as he entered the room.

"Hi Beastboy."

"You seem to be taking it OK." Beastboy said.

"Taking what OK?" She asked, but she knew exactly what he meant.

"Byrnes's injuries."

"They are pretty severe." Terra said.

"Yeah, he had a hell of a fight with Slade." Beastboy replied.

"I know, but I couldn't help him." Terra said sadly

"Terra what are you talking about?"

"He didn't want me to help him fight him! I don't know why he wouldn't accept my help? Then he almost got himself killed! The idiot..." She said as a tear ran down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"You know why he didn't want you to fight with him, you could have been killed too."

"I know, he told me but...I didn't want to listen."

"He just wants you to be safe, and not end up like he is now."

"In the state he is in now..." Tears started coming down her face at the thought of her lying in the bed next to Byrnes.

"Me being as injured as he is..." Terra fell back on her bed, just trying to imagine the pain he must be going through, and for her to experience that pain, would be mind-boggling.

"It's OK Terra, you know that we'll always be there to help you." Beastboy said as he put his hand on her shoulder as she sat back up.

"Thanks Beastboy, I know I have great friends who will always be here for me."

At that, Beastboy moved in for another kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and bent her back; her hair was dangling perfectly behind her. Just as their lips began to touch, Robin burst into the room.

"Guy's we need you in the hospital room, quick!" Robin shouted as he quickly dashed down the hall back to the hospital room.

"Byrnes!" Terra screamed as she jumped to her feet and ran out of the room as fast as she could.

Beastboy sat on the bed, speechless, realizing what had happened, and the moment he and Terra had just missed out on. But he knew the well being of his friend was more important than his romances for now, so he rose to his feet and ran to the hospital room to join his friends.

* * *

Okay, there it was. Even more suspence!!!!!!!!!!! Something must be the matter with Byrnes, and it must be important to break up the highly anticipated Beastboy/Terra kiss! R&R, and check back soon, to see what happens next! Thanks, peace. 


	15. Things To Come

Well, this chapter is about what is the matter with Byrnes, and it must be important to break up the BBxT kiss. So here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Things to Come...

Beastboy ran into the hospital room to see all of the titans circled around Byrnes's bed. He heard screams, coming from Byrnes. Beastboy didn't know if he was alive, sleeping, dying, or pretending. Now one did. Beastboy pushed his way into the circle to see Byrnes lying in a puddle of his own sweat, still pouring. His hands were on his head, like he had a horrible headache, and he was shaking, screaming.

The other titans would try to calm him down, but every time they got close to him, they would be blown back by a gust of wind. They finally realized they couldn't touch him, so they stayed back, and were forced to witness his agony.

Inside his mind, Byrnes was being hung. A circle of Slade's stood around him, laughing at him, but whenever they tried taking a shot at him, he would blow them back. They were on a small hill, with a giant dead tree. He was being hung from one of the branches. Byrnes couldn't fly away, or break the rope, so he had to just dangle there, forever in pain, because he wouldn't die. He would just suffer. Rain was pouring on him, and lightning cracked every few minutes, after the massive thunder echoed away.

Just as the pain reached it's peak, he heard a sound, like non other. He managed to lift his head, and looked up into the sky, and saw the clouds splitting. A horrible ripping sound filled the area around them; the Slade's covered their ears, and fell to the ground dead. Byrnes was in extreme pain, but he could not die. He had to withstand the pain. Just as he felt his mind was ready to cave in on him, he saw something falling from the split in the clouds. It was surrounded by an evil looking black aura. A brilliant light flashed when the being hit the ground, but he couldn't see the landing, as it was so far away. The split in the clouds was filled, as the clouds seemed to be getting closer and closer to him. Was he flying into the sky? He looked down to see he was still hanging from the rope. And the rope was still attached to the tree, which was attached to the ground. He then noticed, after he lost his thought, that it wasn't him flying, but the sky falling.

It came crashing down upon him, as he was suffocated in the clouds. He shot up in bed, snapping back to reality. He sat up in bed to see everyone standing around him, with looks of pure terror upon their faces. Byrnes looked down to see his body drenched in sweat, along with the bed. He also saw everyone's worried faces.

"Guys...what's going on?" Byrnes asked

"Byrnes, I think you were having some kind of nightmare." Robin said, trying to diagnose the reason for Byrnes's actions while he was dreaming

"I was." Byrnes said

"Well then, everything's OK?" Beastboy asked

"I think I'll be alright. But I am going to take a shower now." Byrnes said with a smile on his face, as the sweat was sticking to his skin and clothes.

"Then I'll have to wash the sheets on this bed." He said as he stood up on his wobbly feet.

"Byrnes!" Terra said as she rushed up to him incase he fell again.

"Are you sure you can walk again?" She asked

"I don't know, but I don't have to worry about that right now." Byrnes said as he started floating in the air.

"Oh, you can fly again!" Terra said happily as Byrnes had seemingly regained his powers.

"Yeah, I think everything will be alright." Byrnes said as he floated out of the room, and towards one of the many bathrooms.

"I'll go ahead and take care of these sheets." Terra said as she pulled the sheets from the bed and the pillowcases off the pillows.

"You're going to do laundry?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, I might as well." Terra said as she carried the beddings off to the laundry room.

"Well, that was a waste, he was just dreaming!" Beastboy said angrily after they had both left the room.

"Don't be so sure." Raven said

"Why, do you think there's something more to this than we think?" Beastboy asked

"This goes way deeper than even Byrnes is aware of."

"Then why didn't he tell us about it?"

"Because he's not sure of what's going on himself."

"Are you?"

"No."

"Well how are we supposed to find out?" Beastboy asked as he now frantically passed around the room.

"I suppose it's something that will only be revealed through time." Raven said, looking out the window at nothing in particular.

"Well if there's something we should be worrying about, time better reveal it soon." Beastboy said as he left Raven staring out into the rebuilding city.

"This is more significant than just a dream. This is something far more dangerous. But I don't know what it is. But I know we'll find out soon. And we'll be ready for whatever comes at us." Raven said as she too, turned around and left the room, empty.

* * *

This one's kinda short, but i got the point across. So i guess the story will keep on going, well atleast until this story line is over. So R&R, thanks. Peace 


	16. Silence Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans.

Okay guys, this is a big big big Beastboy/Terra chapter. With a little bit of Byrnes revalations, but not too much. I really hope you like this, as I put alot of work into it.

* * *

Silence Before The Storm

A few days had passed since Byrnes's dream. Things were starting to return to normal. Whatever you may call normal. He had regained most of his powers, and he could summon the Shine Reaver once again. So it seemed everything was going good. Everyone had been living his or her lives as if nothing had happened. Beastboy was still trying to "put the moves" on Terra, but ever since Byrnes's crisis interrupting her and Beastboy's romantic moment, she hadn't been in the mood for any more romance. Raven kept to herself, in her room, except ever once in a while she would come to the living room to study Byrnes, without him knowing it.

She still hadn't discovered what drew her to him. He possessed an odd aura. It was like he was never stable. Like he wasn't quite human or something else. So she would then give up on trying to figure out Byrnes's radiance, and retreated to her room. Robin and Starfire had recently got into an argument over her Tamaranien cooking. She had fixed Shplafburghs for dinner the night before, which caused Robin to throw up all over his costume and paperwork. This caused the normally calm and forgiving Robin to freak, because he was caught up in his paper work, hot on the trail of a criminal. But he would have to start all over again.

Cyborg had been running many tests on Byrnes as of lately. He seemed to be slowly recovering. He was still wrapped in bandages. They had recently been redone to remove some of the excess weight. They still ran up his arms, and around his ribs. His head injuries were doing better, but he was still shaken from his dream.

He didn't know whether it was a dream, or whether it was some sort of prophesy. And if it was a prophesy, why him? Why not Raven, she's the one who should be picking these things up, not him. The thought of the being falling from the clouds had haunted him ever since he had seen it. Or dreamt it, although as the days passed, he became more and more convinced that it wasn't just a dream. The being...whatever it was. He remembered it having a human body. So he knew that. He remembered a black aura surrounding the creature as it plummeted towards the ground. He remembered the flash when it apparently crashed into the ground. Wherever that was.

Then he was awake. Was that all he could get from the dream? Or the prophecy? What was its point? There was nothing he could do. He couldn't save the being. He couldn't fight it if it was out to kill. He didn't know how to react. But he didn't have any more time to think about it by himself as he rounded the corner right into Raven.

They bumped each other in the head and they both fell to the ground.

Byrnes saw all black again, as he was on the ground. Then he didn't know where he was. He saw the creature that fell from the clouds, in a meadow. It was a meadow similar to the one he and Terra would play in when they were children. But then he realized it wasn't a creature. It was a man. He has jet-black hair, in a style similar to Raven's. He wore some kind of unearthly armor. He had a platinum looking decorated sheath hanging from his belt. His armor was all black, or silver. He looked muscular. He slowly rose to his feet. Byrnes estimated he was around 6'7". He looked demonic. A cloak dangled from around his neck as he slowly floated from the ground. Then he looked into Byrnes's eyes. The black aura surrounded him once again. Light shot from the ground as everything was lifted, and Byrnes fell back down.

Byrnes realized he was still on the ground, after he had bumped into Raven. She had her hand stretched out to him, asking if she could help him up. He put his hand into hers, and suddenly felt OK again. He rose to his feet and thanked her. She acknowledged it, and quickly ran off in the other direction, towards her room.

"Bye..." Byrnes said as he slowly turned around.

He wanted to talk to Raven, but she had run away. So Byrnes slowly walked back to his room, and fell face first onto his bed.

Beastboy lightly knocked on Terra's door. He knew something was the matter with her. She had been acting odd towards him ever since Byrnes's accident. He hoped it wasn't something he did.

The door opened just a crack and Terra peeked out.

"Hi Beastboy."

"Hi Terra, can I come in?"

"Well...I guess you can come in if you want."

The door slowly opened to Terra's room, and it was as nice as ever. Everything was organized. Everything looked spotless. On the small desk by her bed was the heart shaped box Beastboy had given her on the night of their first date. It was opened, and he could see the many photos of Beastboy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. There were some pictures of them together, having fun, and some by themselves.

And next to the box, he saw a larger picture that she had framed. It was taken not long ago. It was when they all went to the beach, and everyone gathered around Beastboy and Cyborg's sandcastle as a bystander snapped a photo. Beastboy and Terra sat behind it, with Byrnes on her right. On Beastboy's left sat Raven, with a bummed look on her face. Robin and Starfire sat next to each other in the front left, with Starfire's arms wrapped around him. Cyborg sat in the front right, with a shovel in his hand and a huge smile on his face.

Beastboy picked up the picture and smiled.

"Do you remember this Terra?"

"Yeah, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"Terra, what has been going on with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you haven't been...yourself."

"How do you know this isn't the real me?" Terra said almost angrily, as she walked to the other side of her room.

"Terra..." Beastboy said sadly, as a tear dripped down onto the picture.

A tear ran down Terra's cheek, as she realized what she had done. She didn't know what has been the matter with her the past few weeks. She was still stressed over the battle with Slade, and Byrnes's recovery.

"I'm sorry Beastboy. I don't know what's the matter. But I have to find out on my own." Terra said as she left Beastboy standing by himself in her dark room.

She walked down the hallways, blocking everything out. She didn't want anyone to see her. Anyone to talk to her. She didn't know what she wanted.

She saw Robin training in the room down the hall from her, and she quickly turned around and went the other way. She saw Starfire in the kitchen, cooking something Tamaranian of coarse. She went the other way. She walked by the repair room, and saw Cyborg working on his car. She went the other way. She ran past Raven's room, but only because the door was shut.

She walked down the only hallway that she hadn't already, and found herself going in the direction of Byrnes's room. She didn't want to see him either. So she turned around and started to walk away, when she heard his voice.

"Terra."

She knew it was Byrnes, and against her wishes, went to his room to see what he wanted.

"What is it?" She asked rather angrily

"Terra...what's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter, why is everybody on my case?"

"I'm not trying to be on your case."

"Well try harder."

Byrnes rose to his feet from his bed, and walked towards Terra.

"I think I know what's the matter Terra."

"No you don't, now one does."

"Well we might, if you let us in."

"There's nothing to know."

"Yes there is Terra, I know what you're thinking, because I'm thinking the same thing."

Terra realized this. He was there with her during the fight. He knew exactly what she was going through.

"Byrnes...why am I acting like this?"

"Because you're scared."

"You're scared for your friends, and you're scared that I might still die, don't you." Byrnes asked, already knowing the answers.

"Yes...I just...." Terra couldn't finish her sentence, as she broke down in tears, and fell into Byrnes's arms.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act so wrong, please forgive me."

"Terra, I forgive you, but I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Beastboy." Terra said.

"Yes, maybe you should show him some more love, because he shows you plenty of love."

"Poor Beastboy, I can't believe I've done this to him!"

"He'll forgive you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he feels the same way about you that you feel about him."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Thanks Byrnes, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye."

At that, Terra ran out of Byrnes's room and down the many hallways. She stopped into each of the rooms she saw a Titan in. And every time, she would let out the best "Hi!!!!!!!!" that she possibly could. But she meant it, she was happy again.

She ran to Beastboy's room and looked in. He wasn't there. She checked all over, and there was no sign of Beastboy. She finally went back to her room, as there was no place else to look. She found him sitting on her bed, as she left him. He was looking through her pictures.

"Hi Beastboy!" Terra said happily as she ran into the room and jumped onto the bed next to him.

"Terra, what's up?" He said rather cautiously, as he didn't want to make her mad

"Nothing!" She said happily again.

"Cool."

"Beastboy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to act...mean to you."

"It's okay Terra, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Of coarse I forgive you!" Beastboy said as the happiness returned to his voice as well.

Terra then wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck, until their bodies touched. She was on top of him, and pushed him down onto his back on the bed. Their lips finally found each other again. Happiness filled both of them, as their love had returned once again. Beastboy broke the kiss just a little bit and looked into Terra's eyes.

"I think I love you Terra." Beastboy said, as his green face turned red.

A smile appeared on Terra's face, as she ran her cool hand down Beastboy's cheek.

"I love you too."

At that, she moved in and they kissed again. They were both never so happy, and they knew, that nothing would take their happiness away. And they would always love each other.

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Well, time to start on the next one i guess. So to all who wanted another Beastboy/Terra kiss, there ya go! I hope I made it good enough. If i was a reader, I'd sure be satisfied with it! Lol, well, R&R please R&R, and until next time.

Peace


	17. Holiday

Disclaimer: I dont own Teen Titans.

Well, this is basically setting up the next little plot thing. It's Valentine's Day, and they're going out for a special Valentine's Day dinner, and someone doens't feel so enthusiastic about it.

* * *

Holiday

A week had passed since Terra became her old self again. It was now Valentines Day. Terra and Beastboy's relationship was slowly advancing, as they were going out to a movie or to dinner almost every night now. And tonight, they were all going out for a Valentines Day dinner.

"Byrnes come on! We have to go now!" Terra shouted at her brother as he was trying to adjust his tie.

"I can't get this thing!" He shouted back

"Then let me!"

"No, wait!"

Terra tackled Byrnes onto his bed, and started strangling him with his tie.

"Terra, I can't breathe!" Byrnes managed to choke out, as his face was turning blue.

Terra let go of the rope, but as soon as she did, Byrnes had turned her over, and began strangling her this time.

"Come on guys, we DO have to go." Robin said

"Gotcha!" Byrnes said as he leapt off of Terra, leaving her gasping for breath.

Terra was just about to jump onto Byrnes from behind, when Beastboy snuck up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. It made her jump.

"Come on Terra, this is a special night for all of us, we can all have a wrestling match when we get back." Beastboy said, as he too was ready to go.

"Okay." Terra said slightly confused, as Beastboy would normally get in on the fight as well.

"Robin, how do I look?" Starfire said as she stepped out of her room.

She was wearing a beautiful dress that Robin didn't even know she had. It was pink, with sparkles and diamonds in crested all over it. Robin had never seen her look this good. He always thought she looked good, but not to this caliber.

"You look great!" Robin said

His cheeks turned slightly red, as he burst out with his compliment. Starfire's face also turned red with his compliment.

"You look great as well." Starfire said happily as she returned the compliment

"Looking nice Star!" Cyborg said as he happily trotted towards Robin, Star, Terra, Byrnes, and Beastboy.

He was wearing a very fancy tuxedo. He had a nicely wrapped box in his hand, looking like he had a very high-class date.

"Cy, what's the occasion?" Beastboy asked

"For my date." Cyborg replied

"You have a date?" Beastboy asked back

"Yeah, only the best for my baby!"

"Cyborg, who is your date?" Byrnes asked

"My car!" Cyborg said.

"Your car?" They all asked

"Yeah, and after dinners all done, we'll drop you guys off, then we're going for a drive." Cyborg said.

Cyborg happily walked out of the room, and towards the garage, to check up on his "baby." Once he was gone, Byrnes walked over to Beastboy.

"Was he serious?" Byrnes asked

"I have no idea." Beastboy replied

Terra couldn't hold in her laughs, neither could Byrnes or Beastboy as a matter of fact, as they all broke out in laughter.

"Guys, keep it down." Robin said, as he was trying his hardest to hold in his laughter.

"Cyborg is very funny, isn't he?" Starfire asked innocently

"Yeah, he's hilarious." Byrnes answered

"Okay, I'm ready." Raven said as she walked into the room.

"You didn't even dress up." Terra said

Raven was wearing her cloak, not revealing any kind of formal dressings.

"I've got something on under this." She said

"Alright, so are we all ready?" Robin asked

"Yeah." They all replied

"Okay, let's go." Robin said as he walked towards the garage.

"Robin, wait." Starfire said

She ran up to his side and put her hand in his.

"Now we can go." She said

Robin and Starfire led the way to the garage, as the rest of them followed. They went into the garage, to get into the T-Car.

Cyborg was sitting in the driver's seat, kissing the steering wheel. (Not French kissing...that's not made for a car.)

"Shotgun!" Byrnes said as he hopped into the passenger's seat.

The rest of them got into the back, as Cyborg started the engine.

"Ooh, my baby's sounding good tonight!" Cyborg said.

The T-Car pulled out of the garage, and sped through Jump City.

"I still wish the town hadn't been destroyed..." Starfire said as they now left the city, heading for the next one.

"Yeah, they had a pretty good Italian place. They had this spaghetti tofu, man it was amazing!" Beastboy said as his mouth got all watery just thinking about it.

"Don't worry Beastboy, the town will be back in shape in a few weeks I would think." Robin said.

"Yeah, I know." Beastboy replied.

After about 30 minutes, they reached the next closest city, Divine City. It was similar to Jump City, but older. At night, all the towers lit up in lights, like Christmas. And tonight, they lit up Valentines Day colors. Couples walked down the icy sidewalks, hand in hand.

"Man, I can't wait until we eat!" Cyborg said, as he spotted the restaurant.

"Yeah, me too." Byrnes said as he looked out the window.

He saw all the happy couples, hand in hand. He saw the icy sidewalks, and all the buildings. All the lights. He saw all the happy faces, but when he regained focus, and looked into the window of the T-Car, he realized his wasn't one of them.

* * *

Well, this is, like i said, setting up the next little plot deal. Stick around, and you might enjoy it. P.S. it's a fight scene! R&R, thanks. Peace 


	18. Empty Dinner, Empty World

This is leading up the fight scene!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!!!!!!!

* * *

They T-Car arrived at the big new restaurant in Divine City. It was called "Lost Paradise."

"Whoa, it must be really good then!" Beastboy said as he saw the name.

"Yes, it looks heavenly!" Starfire said

"Oh, I can't wait for the food!" Cyborg said hungrily

"Looks cool." Raven said

"This is going to be great!" Robin said

"Man, this rocks!" Terra said

She looked over to Byrnes to wait for his reaction. He was still staring out the window.

"Byrnes?" Terra asked

After a few seconds, he slowly turned around and looked at Terra with a saddened look on his face. He realized they were all looking at him, with smiles on their faces. He decided to weakly smile as well.

"Yeah..." He said, as his smile slowly faded back to h is normal absent look.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked

"Nothing, I'm good, just really hungry!" Byrnes said, trying to cover up for his mood.

"Okay!" Cyborg said as he turned off the T-Car, and hopped out.

The other doors opened, and the rest of them got out. Starfire and Robin, as well as Terra and Beastboy joined hands as they walked into the restaurant. Raven and Cyborg quickly followed behind. Byrnes stood behind, not knowing what to feel. He held his hand out, waiting for someone to grab a hold of it. He knew now one would. A snowflake dropped into his empty hand, and he looked up into the sky. It was starting to snow. After another minute of standing alone he walked into the restaurant as well.

He spotted his friends at a big circular table, laughing amongst themselves. All the seats were taken. He looked around, not knowing what to do.

"Pull up a chair dude." Beastboy said, breaking a conversation with the rest of the Titans, causing them all to stare up at him.

"Right." Byrnes said as he quickly turned away.

He didn't want to draw any attention to himself.

He walked to the nearest empty table and grabbed a chair. He pulled it back over to the table with the others, and sat down in-between Cyborg and Raven. He didn't want to sit in-between Robin and Star, or Terra and Beastboy, as they purposely sat next to each other.

A waitress walked bye and grabbed the menus.

"Do you know what you want?" She politely asked.

"Excuse me, I never got a menu." Byrnes said shyly

Byrnes stared at the waitress. She was a pretty girl, around his age. She had long blonde hair, and a very beautiful face. He finally broke away from here, and she spoke.

"Oh, here you are sir, I'll be back in a minute." The waitress said as she handed him the menu.

"Thank you." He said as he covered up his red cheeks with the menu.

He hated being noticed in fancy places like this. He had never even really been to a nice restaurant. It seemed like he was causing his own problems though, and he knew that.

He quickly made a selection, and they waited for the waitress to come back. They all placed their orders, and then sat...and waited.

Byrnes looked around at all of his friends' happy faces. Except Ravens, but she was always like that. It was no exception.

Just a few minutes later, Byrnes saw the pretty waitress running away from the entry of the restaurant. There were dozens of people behind her. They were in fear, and screaming. Byrnes rose to his feet, along with the other Titans. Slade's minions came charging into the room, looking to attack the Titans.

"What are they doing here?" Beastboy asked as he prepared for a fight.

"I don't know..." Robin said.

"Titans GO!" He said, as they jumped from their positions and into the pool of their enemies.

* * *

Fight scene's next!!!! Wait n See!!!!!!!! Not much of a chapter, but all I just wanted to get that in. I dont know when i'll be able to update next, but this is all i could get in with my umm...limited time. I have this homework crap, lol, i'm not getting started. But please R&R and i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can! Thanks, peace! 


	19. Nothing's Real

"Byrnes!"

"Byrnes!"

"Wake up!"

"Come on dude, get up!"

"Please Byrnes, you can't die!"

"Byrnes...I need you."

"Open your eyes!"

"What's going on?"

"Help me..."

_The hands are around my neck, choking me. I can't breathe in. I can't see anything, I can't feel anything. Could someone show me the way out, before I die? I don't want to lie on this cold floor, by myself._

"Breathe!"

_A white tunnel appears before my eyes. What is it? It feels so nice, so warm. Maybe I should just go. Nobody needs me. What am I doing here anyway? Am I smiling?_

Byrnes had been unconscious, again. Dreaming, again.

"We have to do something!" Terra said frantically as Byrnes' condition seemed to worsen.

He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and the thin line was getting thinner.

Robin slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint. Byrnes' eyes opened. Tears flooded his eyes.

"What happened? Where are we?" Byrnes asked as he hopped up in bed

"We're in Titans Tower dude." Beastboy replied.

"What happened in the fight?" Byrnes asked

"Fight, what are you talking about?" Robin asked

"The fight at the restaurant!" Byrnes confusedly said

"We went to a restaurant?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, for Valentines Day."

"Dude, its April, not February."

"But what about the fight?"

"There was no fight, you fell and hit your head."

"What?"

"Yeah, it messed with your head injuries, and you had another one of those dreams I guess." Cyborg said, after he was done answering all Byrnes' questions.

"But...it wasn't really a dream."

"Well, what was it?"

"I don't know..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure about anything right now dude."

"But are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

_I really don't know anymore..._


	20. The Beginning of the End

Hey everybody. Man, it's been a long time since I updated this story. I hope you havn't lost interest. I hate to say this, but for a while I lost a little inspiration. I was really really looking forward to the episode "Haunted" because Slade was supposed to come back, well as a ghost or whatever. But I thought, they would have to mention him dying, or his death. So they would HAVE to mention Terra. Just say Terra. Terra. They didn't even say Terra. Like they just completely forgot about her. Maybe they should make that show a little more realistic, they would atleast mention her. Oh well, i still like it! Anyway, with the story. Byrnes has been all screwed up lately, but he's over it. This is leading up to the end of the story, i hope u like it.

* * *

The Beginning of the End

_There has to be more to this than just a head injury... Why can't I just be normal? Why do I freak out and imagine things like this? What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Hey Raven." Byrnes said as Raven passed by the doorway of his room.

It had been a week since Byrnes's last dream. He still didn't know what was the matter with him. Something was wrong though.

"Hey Byrnes, what's up?" Raven asked as she walked into his room.

"Nothing much, just getting better I guess." Byrnes said sadly.

He couldn't stand being weak like this.

"It's ok Byrnes, we all get hurt sometimes."

"But Raven, I'm not hurt. I'm just..." Byrnes's sentence trailed off. He didn't know what he was.

"Byrnes please trust me. It's alright."

"Ok."

A month had now passed since his last dream. Byrnes felt a lot better, and so did all of the titans. There had been no major crimes committed. So something was wrong, right?

"Titans, there's a bank robbery taking place!" Robin frantically announced one evening.

"Who's behind it Robin?" Terra asked, as all the titans gathered around Robin.

Robin had a very worried look upon his face, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or thinking. Everyone had a puzzled look on their faces. They didn't know what was going on with Robin. It must be something big.

"It's...Slade." Robin said shakily.

"Well, we can stop Slade Robin." Raven said confidently. "I mean, it's not like he has an army with him or anything, right? Right?"

"I'm afraid he does. Look."

Robin turned on the huge computer monitor for all the titans to see. The streets were flooded with Slade's henchman. They had apparently already robbed the bank, and were now just destroying. For fun.

"How are we supposed to beat all of them?" Cyborg asked angrily.

"I don't know Cyborg, but we have to try." Robin said as he turned towards the titans.

"Titans Go!" He shouted as they raced out of Titans Tower towards the scene of the crime.

The titans arrived at the bank to see it in flames. Hell was breaking lose upon the city. Trees were on the ground, there were no people in sight; at least living people. The roads and sidewalks were cracked and shattering, cars lay on their backs and sides. Slade stood in the center of his grand army, and he stared at the titans. He mocked them, by not saying a thing.

"Get him!" Robin shouted as they charged into the battle, not knowing if they would survive or not.

All the titans tried going for Slade, but were cut off by his henchman, and then were forced to fight groups of them. Robin was determined to get to Slade. Byrnes and Terra got to fight Slade the last time, and now Robin wanted him. Robin pulled out his pole, and began mercilessly attacking everything in-between him and Slade.

The others were left to fight the ocean of enemies. Byrnes lifted all of the villains he could into the air, and let them plummet to their death. He would send them crashing into walls, buildings, each other. Anything, but there was always more. There would always be more. The other titans did the best they could to defend themselves. Raven would lift chunks of metal and whatever else she could find to fend of the attackers. Beastboy took the form of a T-Rex, and knocked them away from him the best he could. Starfire soared through the air and shot star bolts down to the ground to her enemies. Terra was flying with her on a boulder, sending chunks of rock onto Slade's henchman, leaving numerous holes in their numbers. Cyborg shot them away with his laser cannon. He would use his strength to push them away when they got too close. But they couldn't keep it up much longer.

"Slade!" Robin yelled as he finally pushed through Slade's minions and rose to the steps of the burning bank to face his sworn enemy.

"Robin, it's nice to see you." Slade said

"What would make you do this Slade?" Robin said, looking at the chaos behind him.

"Why Robin, it was all just a little trap."

"A trap, what are you talking about Slade?" Robin yelled threateningly as he stepped closer to the villain.

"Now Robin, you shouldn't be issuing threats that you can't keep." Slade said mockingly.

"You'll be lucky to keep your head!" Robin screamed as he charged at Slade, pole drawn.

Robin jumped into the air and tossed explosives at Slade, which exploded upon contact. Slade rose from the smoke without a scratch, but had to look up at Robin coming down on him. Robin struck Slade across the face with his pole, which sent Slade to the ground.

"I think age is starting to get to you Slade." Robin said as he looked down upon the villain.

"And I think you're getting very overconfident!" Slade said, as at one moment he was on the ground, and the next right behind Robin.

Robin's head shot forward. He felt Slade's fist in the back of his head. He stumbled forward, trying to keep his balance, and any hope of beating Slade. Robin put his hand to the back of his head, and felt warm blood.

"It seems I've drawn first blood Robin." Slade said stepping towards the boy wonder.

"No, I wont let you win Slade." Robin said fearlessly, although he was down on his knees, feeling dizzy.

"I'm afraid you don't have a say in the matter."

"I've had enough of this!" Byrnes yelled as the enemies were becoming too many.

He soared high into the sky, higher than Starfire and Terra were, causing them to look up, along with everyone else. He stuck his arms out in front of him, and placed his hands together. The Shine Reaver shot out of his hands in an electric flash. It pulsed in his hands, and shocks ran up all through it. This was as powerful as it had ever been.

Byrnes shot down into Slade's henchman, and picked them off many at a time with the Shine Reaver. One touch with it, and their bodies burned up, with their debris evaporating up into the sky. The battle looked brighter now, as the titans went on the offensive. Slade's henchman fell in groups at a time, until most of them attempted to flee.

"Should we let them go?" Starfire asked, not sure if they should attack if the enemy retreats.

"Let them go, we have to worry about Slade." Byrnes said as he turned toward the bank. He gasped in shock at what he saw.

Slade stood over Robin's body. Daring the titans to attack him.

"Robin!" They all shouted as they charged towards Slade.

Byrnes was at the head of the pack with the Shine Reaver still in hand, looking to end Slade for good. Byrnes slashed at Slade, but he dodged the attack. The force of the attack split the ground where Slade should have been, leaving a crevasse going deep into the ground. He turned to see Slade's outstretched arms coming at him. He grabbed a hold of Byrnes's hands, trying to force the Shine Reaver back onto Byrnes.

"No!" Starfire shouted as she sent a star bolt into Slade, which sent him flying in the opposite direction.

Byrnes regained his composure, and stood ready for Slade's next attack. He backed towards Robin's body lying on the ground. The titans made a circle around their fallen leader, checking on his health. He was definitely unconscious.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked her fallen friend as she kneeled down beside him.

She put her hand on his cheeks, and they were ice cold.

"Robin isn't well!" Starfire announced.

"We know Star, he's severely injured." Cyborg replied.

"Is he going to be Ok?" Terra asked as she looked at Robin's battered body. She winced and turned away.

"I don't know, we have to get him out of here, quick." Cyborg said.

"But what about Slade?" Beastboy asked

"Beastboy and Starfire, you come with me back to Titans Tower." Cyborg said. "I need help with Robin."

"So Terra, Byrnes, and I will face Slade." Raven asked, although she knew the answer.

"Yeah, try to take him out for good, but at least keep him from destroying anything else." Cyborg said as Starfire was lifting him into the air.

"Good luck." Beastboy said as he took the form of a giant pterodactyl, with Robin on his back, and flew towards Titans Tower, with Starfire and Cyborg right behind him.

"Okay, looks like we've got Slade." Terra said as she put her goggles down over her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Raven asked as they prepared for Slade's next attack.

The Shine Reaver shone brilliantly in Byrnes's hands as he looked at both Raven and Terra.

A smile came across his face, as he saw Slade slowly walking towards them out fire of the burning bank.

"Of course."

* * *

Well, there's that chapter. It's true, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy wont be a part of this. Well come on, if they all fought Slade at once, he'd get killed! That's why they always do one on one battles with the 1 big villain on the show. Then when they fight groups, they fight in groups. It's kinda funny, they always get trapped in like some kind of barrier, where once gets left out to fight the big enemy dude. lol oh well. This is leading up to the end of the story, the final battle with Slade. I hope you'll read the end of this. Please R&R, and thanks. 


	21. Before My Forever Ends Pt One

Ok, this is the ending of my story. Its been here almost a year and havn't finished it yet. There will be 2 parts, maybe 3, to the ending of this story. This part is the scene of Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy taking the injured and dying Robin back to Titans Tower to save his life. Will they make it in time?

Before My Forever Ends  
Part One

* * *

**Maze..**

**Psychopathic daze**

**I create this waste**

Cyborg, Beastboy and Starfire rushed Robin back to Titan's Tower as fast as they could. It was clear his condition was critical. He was not breathing correctly, and had suffered much blood loss. Starfire had him in her arms as she flew as fast as she could through the ghostly pale clouds amongst the blue sky. Beastboy was in the form of a pterodactyl, the only thing he could think of that flies and could carry Cyborg with it. He knew Terra was fighting Slade with Byrnes and Raven.

_I know they'll protect her. Byrnes wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister, I know he wouldn't. Everything will be ok_.

Beastboy thought this as he struggled to stay in the sky with Cyborg. He couldn't weigh this much..could he? He thought of Terra's ocean eyes, and how much he hates it when she closes them. What if they don't open again? This is truly the fear of a person who couldn't live alone. He can't live without her

_I can't live without her_.

**Back away from tangents**

**On the verge of drastic..**

**Ways**

"Robin you will be ok wont you?" Starfire asked as she and her unconscious friend soared through the sky.

She was holding him in her arms like a mother holds a baby. Flying in the sky.

"You know Robin, sometimes i feel very sad because i get to fly and normal people dont. It is like a form of injustice. Like we are not equal. I believe that if everyone could fly, the world would be a much happier place."

"I know i wish i could fly.." Cyborg muttered to himself.

**Can't escape this place**

**I deny your face...**

**Sweat gets in my eyes**

**I think i'm slowly dying**

"Cyborg do you think Robin will be alright?" Starfire asked her large mechanical friend

"I really dont know Star. Let's just hope he'll be ok."

"Cyborg, is hoping all we can do?"

"Sometimes hoping is all you can do Starfire." Cyborg said as they approached Titan's Tower.

Robin would be quickly taken into the hospital room and put in intensive care. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy sat next to his bed after Cyborg had done all he could. They were not sure whether Robin would live or not.

"If only Byrnes was here." Beastboy said "He could use his Shine Reaver to heal Robin!"

"I'm sure Byrnes is pretty preoccupied at the moment BB" Cyborg replied

"They must return soon..." Starfire said as she looked out the open window into the city being reborn again.

**Hands on my face overbearing **

**I CAN'T GET OUT**

Slade stared into the eyes of his enemies as they faced him. Raven, Byrnes and Terra. Raven and Terra are both connected to Byrnes somehow. Terra by blood and Raven by thought, something more. Slade knew this, he could feel it. He could feel the bond between them. If he could break the bond, seperate them, this battle might be alot easier for him. He knew that he could probably handle Terra and Raven. Well, on a good day. He didnt know about Byrnes though. He almost killedByrnes before, but that was after Byrnes was already injured. And by the way the Shine Reaver pulsed in his hands and the wayByrnes's eyes stared a hole right through his face,Byrnes had healed and gained something else.

I will not say that Slade was worried, but he was uneasy.

**Lost...ran at my own cost...hearing laughter, scoffed **

**  
Learning from the rush, detached from such and such  
**

Just think about the tactics they could use. Raven could lift some metal poles and wrap them around him, restraining him. Terra could then pelt him with rocks and crash large boulders into him leaving him weak and bloody. Then Byrnes could chop his head off with his energy blade. So there was much to worry about. But Slade stayed calm. Slade always stays calm. He laughed to himself for thinking such idiotic thoughts. A villain of his stature must never doubt themselves. They can't, or else they lose their advantage. But still,someone of Slade's calibur has to think. How could he defeat them? There are so many ways, but which one would be the best. How could he beat them?

_How can i beat them?_

Slade thought this to himself.

**Bleak...all around me, weak...listening, incomplete**

**  
I am not a dog, but I'm the one your dogging**

_If i could pull one of them away, then the others would be worried about my captive. I could dispose of the one i picked off and then go for the next. They would be weakened strength-wise and on the inside. They would be hurt. But which one should i take? Raven could put up a barrier, or command something to fly at me and then send ME flying. Byrnes could blow me away with a gust of wind, but i want to stay clear of him. Although i doubt his sword could hurt me..Terra could push me back with a barrage of rocks, but she tried doing the same thing the first time i met her. I either evaded them or shattered them easily. Terra would be the easiest target. But she could fly away on a boulder. Which one to choose...Byrnes would be looking after Terra anyway. He wouldnt let me get her to my own. Neither would Raven, if they're smart they will fight me as one. But i'm still smarter. If they choose to fight me as one..._

"They will fall as one."

**Hands on my face overbearing**

**I CANT GET OUT**

* * *

The bold lines are lyrics from the song "Purity" by Slipknot

Dont give up hope, the next part will be here soon

I promise

(Thoughts are in italics)

-Anavrin15


End file.
